Renaissance of The Inquisition
by Nardhwen
Summary: A mysterious cataclysm tears a hole in the Fade, kills the leaders of the Andrastian Faith and destroys any chance for peace between Mages and Templars. Now demons and wars terrorize Thedas and an unfortunate girl is given the task to save its people. Elnora Trevelyan must now use her mark to lead the Inquisition and bring order to a world thats being torn apart. CullenxF!T *EDITED
1. Prologue-I

Author's note:

I do not claim ownership over Dragon Age Inquisition. All characters and stories belong to Bioware. This fan fiction is for fun only and not intended for monetary gain.

~.Thank You.~

~.***..***.~

Prologue - I

Her eyes snapped open, her mind filled with blank haze. Her heart began to beat in a crazed frenzy against her heaving chest. She sat up quickly, looking around at a world she did not recognize. Her shocked mind could not recall what had happened or how she had arrived to this strange place. But she didn't have time to search her blurred memories, for an unearthly shriek pierced through her ears. Her head snapped in the direction of the strange sounds, her chocolate colored ponytail and loose locks whipping around her rounded cheeks. Her frightened crystal blue eyes widened while she stared in disbelief as large spider-like creatures emerged from behind a curtain of thick darkness. They began to crawl up the rocky, green hazed hill upon which she sat, mandibles glowing with dripping poison.

She scrambled to get on her feet, her survival instincts kicking in before her mind had any time to question what was happening. She pushed her legs into motion, climbing the steep slope as her renewed fear fueled her racing heart. She only took a moment to look back, swallowing her breath at how close the creatures truly were despite her panicked attempt at running away. A light caught the corner of her eyes, taking hold of her frightened stare and lighting a beacon of hope in her heart. The youth reached up unthinking, her fear overpowered by the need to stay alive as the light took the shape of a woman. At that moment her fingers took hold of a hand before a warm embrace enveloped her, rescuing her from the nightmare and sending her into the light.

~.*.~

Cassandra paced back and forth like a caged beast within the tent, her fists closed so tight her knuckles paled and her fingers ached under the pressure of her armored gloves. Her pacing was causing her chainmail to chime, filling in the silence of the tent. Her armored boots intensified the sound of the crunching snow beneath them with every step. The pain and the constant questions were the only things keeping her grounded while anger flowed freely through her chest. Her boy-short black hair was still sprinkled with snow and rubble from the search efforts after the explosion, and her scarred cheeks still carried bruises from the most resent fight against the monsters roaming the charred ruins. Cassandra thought of her many battles in her years as a Seeker, and found herself coming to the realization that what was about to happen in Thedas would make everything she ever fought against pale in comparison.

Leliana, her spy master companion, sat only a few steps from her on a wooden crate wearing a similar expression on her downcast eyes. "We should have gone with her." Leliana finally spoke, her soft voice breaking through the little noise Cassandras pacing was making. Her purple-gloved hands closed tightly over her chained purple coat, the leather holding the metal together wrinkling in her uncaring hands. Her short red hair waved as she cranked her neck up to look at her warrior friend, regret sparkling in her eyes. "Had we been there—"

"We would have died too." Cassandra met her gaze, brown eyes hard as steel. "Torturing ourselves like that will not bring Most Holy back, Leliana. But I promise you this: We will bring justice to those responsible for this." Her voice carrier an edge no sane person would take lightly, friend or foe.

Distant footsteps approached the tent, drawing the attention of the two women. A young soldier lifted the leather flaps open, his breath coming out in puffs of warm smoke against the freezing air of the snow covered mountain. His simple bronze armor and navy blue tunic was covered in the white powder, a sure sign that he had been running in the snow and towards the camp. "Lady Cassandra! The prisoner is stirring; we think she is coming to!"

~.*.~

Sharp pain, like a dagger piercing the skin. Her whole body ached and the haze clouding her mind would not allow her to know why. She felt cold and tired, her eyes still too heavy to open on their own. Her thoughts were full of nothing but grains of sand, grinding at her head and leaving her suspended on a place without an edge. The image of a glowing woman pocked around within her brain. Her welcoming embrace compelled her to wake up. As she edged closer to consciousness she realized she did not feel like herself. Elnora snapped her eyes open to find herself in yet another dark place, this time with her wrists bound by iron cuffs and chains. Her brows wrinkled into a frown, wondering for a moment if this place was yet another nightmare or if she was finally back in the real world. A sudden electrifying jolt of pain shot through her arm, taking her away from her wandering thoughts to focus her startled blue gaze upon a glowing gash that crossed her palm.

She felt her heart race once more, another streak of panic crawling its way in as her mind attempted to make sense of it all. The sound of a gate opening drew her attention from the open wound to two women who were entering what she now knew was a prison cell. Her heart felt a small touch of relief at the sight of another living person, but the feeling was quickly replaced by confusion when the two women cast their cold stares upon her.

Cassandra paced towards her, her hands curled into fists while she approached her prisoner. "Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you right now." The woman with short black hair snapped, her hard voice carrying the promise of a painful death. "The Conclave was destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you."

The young woman's eyes widened as she looked up at the warrior, horrified at the news. "What do you mean everyone's dead?" Her voice sounded strange to her in the deafening silence. The brown eyes of the scarred woman narrowed dangerously at her words. She dropped on a knee and took hold of her wrist, roughly forcing her hand open. "Explain this!" As if on demand, the open wound glowed and sparked, making the youth bite back a pained whimper. The woman roughly released her wrist, walking around her like an animal stalking her prey.

Elnora bit her lip anxiously before looking up to the woman with a nervous frown. "I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't!?" The warrior bit out, anger distorting her dimly lit features.

She swallowed, anxiously looking down at her scarred hand. "I don't know what it is or how it got there!" Just as those words left her lips, the warrior reached out and grabbed the front of the young woman's green tunic. "You are lying!" The accusing rage in the woman's eyes carved a conflicted mix of fear and indignation in the brunette, her clear blue eyes reflecting a strange combination of hurt and defiance.

This time Leliana stepped in, pulling the black haired woman away from the prisoner and possibly preventing a premature execution. "We need her Cassandra!" The hooded woman then cast her glare at the prisoner, her eyes piercing through the darkness and drawing the brunette's startled stare. "Who are you!? Why were you at the Conclave!?" She demanded, hard ice hiding at the edge of the velvety sound of her voice.

"My name is Elnora Trevelyan of Ostwick." The young woman responded, an almost imperceptible sigh escaping her chilled rosy lips. "I was sent to the Conclave in my family's stead to oversee the proceedings." She watched cautiously as the women listened to her words, seemingly searching for signs of deception.

"A noble…?" The warrior stood before Elnora again, her gaze pinning her down once more. She could finally see the symbol on the stranger's armor, the symbol of the Seekers Of Truth.

"Do you remember anything of what happened?" The hooded woman seemed reluctant to believe her words, but continued to stare intently in search for answers.

Elnora cast her eyes to the cold, rock-tiled floor as she searched for the memories she couldn't see. The nightmare and the woman of light appeared at the back of her mind but nothing else was revealed to her. " I remember running…things were chasing me and then-A woman…glowing…she reached out to me." She furrowed her brow, frustration clearly visible on her youthful features. "I can't remember anything else."

Cassandra sighed and promptly walked to stand between the redhead and the prisoner. "Go to the Forward Camp Leliana. I shall take her to the Rrft." The redhead nodded in agreement and walked out of the cell, leaving the two women alone.

Cassandra knelt down to a knee, looking at the young girl's troubled expression before reaching out to undo her bindings as she spoke. "Perhaps it will help if I show you." She released the cuffs, tying a piece of rope around her wrists to then help her up. Elnora followed her out of the fortified building, the sudden glare of the sun blinding her as she stepped out of the doors.

When her vision cleared, the sight that greeted her was one that shook her inside out, a deep feeling of dread spreading within her and chilling her spine. Just above the snowy peaks of the mountains, a churning vortex of glowing green clouds shone menacingly, casting its light upon the rocky peaks. Her captor's voice reached her ears, pulling her away from the intimidating sight. "We call it The Breach. It is a massive rift in to the Fade, the demon world, and it is growing larger as we speak." The Seeker was now looking at the sky, a scowl forming over her beautiful features. "It is not the only one, this one is just the largest and it all began with the explosion at the Conclave."

"An explosion caused all this?" In that moment, The Breach pulsed and the mark on the brunette's hand sparked back to life, sending shards of electrifying pain up her arm that felt as if her limb were splitting in two. Elnora fell on her knees with a cry of pain, holding on to her wrist in agony. Cassandra knelt down beside her, her expression softening for a moment as she spoke. "This one did and unless we find a way to close it, it will spread and swallow our world."

She then reached out and opened the young noble's hand, narrowing her eyes at her pained blue gaze. "Each time the rift expands your mark spreads and it is killing you. We think your mark is the key to stopping all this but we do not have much time. We must act quickly before it is too late." The Seeker then let go of her hand, a small scowl marrying her features.

Elnora swallowed as the pain ebbed away, the burning sensation still lingering on the open wound upon her hand. She could hear the accusation behind the woman's words and her clear blue eyes narrowed in response. "You still think I did this? To myself?"

She narrowed her brown eyes. "Not intentionally. Clearly something went wrong. And if you are not guilty, we still need to find those responsible." The woman then shook her head. "Regardless of what really happened, you are already involved. Its mark is upon you; you cannot run from it."

Elnora slowly tilted her head forward in acknowledgement. Her situation may seem unfair from her own perspective, but the odds were indeed against her. She was afraid and lost, but complaining would gain her nothing but more trouble. She had to prove her innocence if she wanted to survive this and move forward. With a small sigh, she cast her eyes down to the snow beneath her chilled knees. "I understand." Her gaze then met the calculated eyes of the Seeker. "I will do everything I can to help you."

Cassandra then stood with a nod, a firm hand placed upon the young woman's shoulder as she helped her up to her feet. Elnora then found herself being escorted by the woman, who was pushing her lightly as they walked through a small camp. People within tents and soldiers standing guard sent her accusing stares and angry whispers. She could feel the desperation and pain behind those beaten stares, their suffering weighing heavily over her chest.

"To them, you are responsible for what happened. They need someone at whom to aim their anger and their pain." Cassandra spoke just loud enough for her to hear, her hand grabbing onto the back of the young woman's armored tunic to keep her from tripping over the rubble that littered the stone bridge. "We mourn Devine Justinia, the leader of our faith. You survived while she perished, that alone drives doubts and their demands for justice."

"Without her and after the death of their leaders at the Conclave, we fear the Mage and Templar relations will crumble once more. But we must see to our immediate danger before we can address the battles to come." Cassandra then paused before the noble, pulling a knife from the back of her belt and placing the sharp edge under the rope that bound the young woman's wrists, cutting it loose. "There will be a trial but I cannot promise more. I am giving you a chance to prove your innocence."

Elnora nodded, her ponytail bobbing with the motion as she rubbed her now sore wrists. Cassandra tilted her head towards the heavy wooden doors at the other side of the snowy stone bridge. "We have to try your mark on a smaller breach before we attempt to close the one at the Temple Ruins. Go on ahead, I will watch your back. Just follow the road to the valley." Soldiers opened the doors for the two, allowing them to exit out into the chaotic mountain pass.


	2. Prologue-II

Author's note:

I do not claim ownership over Dragon Age Inquisition. All characters and stories belong to Bioware. This fan fiction is for fun only and not intended for monetary gain.

~.Thank You.~

~.***..***.~

Prologue - II

Elnora caught herself wondering if perhaps she had not yet awakened from the nightmare she thought she was having moments ago. Violence was running rampant in Haven, a place protected by the Chantry and where pilgrims often came to pay their respects to Andraste. It was difficult to see the dead scattered on the roads while demons walked on a land she was once told was holy. The mark on her hand had been reacting at painful intervals, constantly reminding her of her own mortality as she felt it growing and eating away at her skin. Elnora could sense her captor observing her from behind and although she had said it had been to watch her back, the young woman knew that it was also because she did not yet trust her.

"How did I survive the explosion?" Elnora looked over her shoulder at Cassandra, a quizzical frown wrinkling her brow.

Cassandra looked back at the noble girl as they both walked hastily up the rocky road. "They say you stepped out of the Fade when our soldiers found you. They also say there was a woman behind you. No one knows who she was."

"So that woman…she was real?" Elnora rubbed her forehead with her marked hand, as if the action would compel her memories to return to her.

"Perhaps. We will see once we learn more about what happened;_ if_ we learn more."

As she and Cassandra crossed another stone bridge on their way up the mountain, a green burst of energy hit the frozen stone, destroying the rock structure. Both women let out startled cries while the bridge crumbled beneath their feet. Elnora rolled upon the chilled gravel, the freezing snow burning her rosy cheeks. Cassandra quickly recovered, drawing her sword and charging ahead. "Stay back!" She commanded, rushing forward to put distance between her prisoner and the monsters that had emerged from the glowing tears in the veil to the Fade.

Elnora stood, watching anxiously as demons blocked their path while Cassandra slashed at them. The demons moved quickly, with long limbs, jagged teeth and rage towards those from this world. One strayed from the group Cassandra was fighting, heading towards the young woman, hunger driving its fierce determination. Elnora's eyes widened and despite the fear griping tightly at her chest, she managed to strengthen her resolve in time to dodge its attacks. Just as she was rolling away from a clawed slash, she spotted a shield and a sword by a dead soldier behind her. Without a second thought, she dove towards the weapons, taking hold of the shield just in time to block a powerful hit by the demon. She took hold of the sword, protecting herself with the shield before swinging the blade at the monster. The sword split the demon in two, black blood oozing from the newly opened wound before turning into a green stream that vanished into the same tear through which it had crossed over from the Fade.

She stood there then, hands gripping the weapons tightly as her breath smoked out of her parted, rosy lips in flowing patterns. She felt her temperature rising and realized adrenaline was fueling her blood flow. Elnora then heard footsteps behind her. "Drop your weapons. Now!"

Elnora turned in time to see Cassandra pointing her sword at her, her expression hard as steel. Frustration rose in the girl's chest; being left unarmed in such a situation would make everything more complicated. She knew she had to cooperate however; if she wanted to prove she was not the enemy she would have to lower her defenses and do as she was told. "Alright. Have it your way." She responded quietly, but before she could drop her weapons Cassandra withdrew with a cool sigh. "Wait." She put away her sword. "I forget you came willingly. Keep your weapons. I cannot protect you and we need you alive." Elnora nodded, inwardly grateful that she would be able to fight her own battles. She had the sinking feeling that the trek up the mountain was just the beginning.

~.*.~

Another demon shrieked as it fell, an arrow protruding from between its glowing eyes. Gloved hands adjusted an elaborate crossbow, loading in more arrows as more demons emerged from the smaller, glowing breach near by. "Shit they won't stop coming!" The blonde dwarf rogue cursed under his breath, firing another arrow at a clawed wraith that got too close. His red leather coat moved around him while he rushed from side to side to avoid several attacks a demon threw at him from a distance. Everything just seemed to be a glowing green; it made his head hurt. "Any luck closing that thing, Chuckles?"

"No Varric. My magic is not working, just as it did not work at the large breach above the Temple!" Responded a nimble, bald elf mage who stood a few steps behind the dwarf. The mage then began chanting another spell his tan wool tunic floating around him; the chant produced a ball of fire, which he hurled at a demon behind him. The elf then proceeded to cast a barrier around the soldiers fighting beside him, attempting to protect them the best he could and for as long as he could from the sharp claws swinging around them. The dwarf mumbled something about 'wrong place at the wrong time' and unloaded more arrows upon his unfortunate attackers. He then rolled to the side as a wisp threw a ball of pure energy in his direction.

"Solas!"

The elf shifted to see two women running towards them. Varric turned in the same direction, looking just long enough to spot the Seeker and her prisoner growing near before firing another arrow.

"Quickly! Before more come through!" The mage shouted in alarm. Elnora didn't have time to ask questions, for the elf had already taken hold of her wrist and raised her hand up to the gaping hole to the Fade. The green glow of her mark sparked alive once more, connecting with the crystalized tear and releasing a stream of power that shattered the ethereal glass, which in turn began to shrink. The warmth of the marks power spread through her, but the pain was bearable compared to previous outbursts. The small breach then exploded into nothingness, disappearing and locking away the demons within it. The brown haired girl looked down at her hand after she had been released, a puzzled look gracing her delicate features.

"What did you do?" Elnora whispered in disbelief.

"I did nothing. You, on the other hand..." The mage responded with a small smile.

"I…closed that thing?" Elnora uttered, opening and closing her hand. "How?"

"The magic that opened the breach must have also created that mark." Solas responded, locking his staff to the buckle behind his back. "My theory was that the mark could close all the rifts that had opened after the creation of the breach. And it appears that I was correct."

"Which means it could also close the breach itself." Cassandra interjected, her voice slightly hopeful.

"Perhaps." Solas said to Cassandra before turning his attention back to Elnora. "It appears you hold the key to our salvation."

His words felt heavy to her. Somehow, she had found herself at the center of perhaps the most destructive event Thedas had ever witnessed in centuries. She was no stranger to responsibility; many back in Ostwic depended on her still, especially her family. But now not only did she have to save herself from being swallowed up by a strange magical mark, but she also has to stop the tear in the sky from spreading before it kills everyone. If she failed, everything she had ever known would perish and it would somehow end up being her fault.

"Good! I thought we would be ass deep in demons forever!" She heard from behind her, the voice was followed by footsteps, drawing her attention from the elf down to a dwarf with an interesting looking crossbow.

"And you are…"

"My name is Varric. Business man, storyteller and occasionally unwelcomed tag along." Varric responded, a smirk over his face while he shifted his eyes up at the woman standing beside her, winking in her direction. Elnora noticed, out of the corner of her eye, the disgusted look upon Cassandra's face in response to the dwarf's taunting.

The youth eyed the dwarf again, unsure of what to make of the situation. "Are you with the Chantry? Or…"

She heard the elf laugh lightly before her, her crystal blue eyes gazing innocently at him.

"Was that a serious question?" He said in amusement.

The dwarf adjusted his leather gloves, and she silently wondered how it was possible for him to withstand such chilled temperatures with an open coat and a bare chest. "You could say I'm a prisoner, just like you."

"My name is Elnora. Its good to meet you." Elnora said with tilt of her head and a smile.

"You may change your mind in time." Solas said with a small chuckle.

"Aww come on. I'm sure we'll become great friends in the Valley, Chuckles." Varric responded with a grin, waving the elf off with a gesture of his hand.

"Absolutely not." Cassandra stepped in. "Your help is appreciated Varric. But-"

"Have you been in the valley lately Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." He said with a cocky smile.

Cassandra let out a disgruntled sigh, turning on her heel in frustration.

"My name is Solas." Solas smiled and Elnora turned her blue eyes towards him. "I'm pleased to see you still live."

"What he means to say is 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept." Varric elaborated, grinning up his fellow prisoner.

Elnora's eyebrows rose up, curiosity painting her expression. "How do you know about the mark?"

"Solas is an apostate, well versed in such matters." Cassandra said from behind her.

"I have learned much about the Fade during my travels. Having lived outside of a Circle has helped me gain a great deal of knowledge others do not posses." Solas said to the girl with a small smile, his attention then drifting to the Seeker. "Cassandra, you should know: Your prisoner is no mage and for that matter, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

"Understood." Cassandra nodded, adjusting the sword handing over her hip. "We should make haste to the Forward Camp. We will move on to the Temple Ruins from there and attempt to seal the breach."

The elven mage tilted his head in agreement, following after Cassandra. "Well…Bianca's excited!" Varric said with a smile, following the other two party members who had just departed. The Elnora looked over at her new companions, silently hoping she won't disappoint them.

~..*..~

As they traveled further through the valley, more demons ejected by the breach, some blocking their path in the process. Elnora blocked a particularly strong hit, her feet sliding over the snow. She sidestepped then, evading another slash from a tall, slender demon. When the demon missed, the slippery ground stealing away its balance and providing her with an opening. She flung her shield with all her might, hitting the demon and making it fall and slide upon the frozen gravel. Her sword then found its way to the demons chest as she brought it down with deadly accuracy.

An arrow then hit a wraith that had managed to slider behind her. She turned her head in time to see it fall and her eyes then looked up at Varric, who waved at her from his perch upon a snow covered hill. Another screech was heard soon after and she watched as she rose how yet another monster fell, this time by Cassandra's blade. An unexpected wave of heat could be felt beside the two warriors, and they saw as two wraiths collapsed in a heap of burning flames. Solas jumped off a fallen tree trunk that overlooked their proxy battlefield.

"We must keep moving. The attacks are getting worse." Cassandra shouted at the group. Elnora nodded, put away her weapons and jogging up a set of steep, rocky steps.

Upon reaching the Forward Camp, another rift floated open, releasing more demons into the mortal world. Elnora stepped in quickly, trying to close it as soon as possible. A wisp interrupted her, hitting her shield with a ball of power. She drew her sword.

"We will take care of the demons. Close the rift, quickly!" She heard Cassandra shout from behind her. Elnora gave her quick nod before focusing on the tear in the veil and raising her hand up to it. The now familiar sting of the mark shook her arm, and she grunted lightly while the rift finally sealed. She lowered her hand, looking down upon it as she opened and closed it, waiting for the uncomfortable feeling to ebb away.

"Very good. You seem to be getting the hang of it." Solas said as he approached her, his staff securely within his pale hand.

"The rift is closed. Open the gates!" Cassandra commanded to the soldiers behind the heavy set of wooden doors. It was another bridge that crossed a small canyon. Tents and supply boxes were laid out upon it in a scattered pattern, obviously something put together on short notice. She followed the female Seeker towards the familiar form of Leliana, who appeared to be locked in a heated discussion with a Chantry priest.

"We cannot do any more! Staying here will only cost us more than we can afford!" The priest protested, his stubbed, wrinkled face distorted in irritation.

The redhead turned her unconcerned eyes from the priest to Cassandra, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "You made it!" She then turned an annoyed stare to the priest. "Chancellor Roderick, this is—"

"I know who she is." The Chancellor interrupted with an irritated wave of his hand. "The one responsible for all this. Seeker, as the Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I order you to chain this prisoner and take her to Val Royeaux to face execution!"

Cassandra scowled in annoyance at the Chantry man, lifting her chin high in defiance. "Order me?! You are a glorified clerk! You were not even important enough to be at the Conclave!"

"How dare you?! You impudent thug." he shot back, slamming his hand upon the wooden table before him. "You are supposed to serve the Chantry!"

"We served the Most Holy, Chancellor." Leliana intervened, her voice edged with irritation at the man's choice of words.

The Chancellor eyed the redhead. "Justinia is dead. If we are to bring order back to the Chantry, we must move out and choose a new Divine!"

Elnora and the rest of their party quietly listened to their arguments. Her eyes looked up at the swirling green tear among the clouds above them, her eyes narrowing at the Chancellors suggestion of surrender and his protests for inaction. The mark over her hand burned and she curled her fingers into a fist at the sensation.

The Chancellor sighed, shaking his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Sound the Retreat Seeker. We must leave this place if we are to save those who remain."

"Is the breach not a more pressing issue?" Elnora intervened, her voice catching the attention of those present around her. "We cannot leave it as it is. There will be no Chantry and no Thedas left to save if it continues to spread."

Cassandra nodded to her. "I agree." She then turned to Leliana. "We must reach the Temple. This girls mark may be able to seal the breach; it is our only hope."

"We can use our soldiers as a distraction while you use the shortest path up to the Temple." Leliana pointed a gloved finger towards a slope at the side of the mountain.

Cassandra shook her head. "Too dangerous. We lost contact with an entire squad on that path." She paused, her brown eyes narrowing. "We can use our soldiers and launch a sustained attack up to the Temple Ruins through the main entrance, up the mountain. That would ensure we reach the breach with the least danger to Elnora."

The young noble glanced at the Seeker at the mention of her name. Elnora watched as Cassandra turned to her, crossing her arms over her plated chest. "What do you think? Which path should we choose?"

"You are asking me for my opinion?" The brunette raised an eyebrow, her crystal blue eyes reflecting her puzzled words.

"You have the mark." Said Solas behind her.

"You know how to fight, but you also know what you can handle. We need you alive to close the breach, so you must make a decision." Cassandra explained calmly.

Elnora looked around at her companions behind her and then back at the Seeker. "Alright. I will not live long enough for your trial if we do not act now, so I say we charge." She said with a determined look upon her clear blue eyes.

Cassandra nodded in acknowledgement. "Understood." She turned to the redhead. "Leliana, gather everyone to help us reach the Temple. Everyone. "

"The consequences shall be upon your head, Seeker." The Chancellor spoke venomously as the group walked past him. Cassandra kept moving forward, ignoring the man's words.

Elnora looked up once more at the broken sky, walking ahead of her companions. And although fear gripped tightly at her heart and her breath shuddered, she continued, unwavering.


	3. Prologue - III

Author's note:

I do not claim ownership over Dragon Age Inquisition. All characters and stories belong to Bioware. This fan fiction is for fun only and not intended for monetary gain.

~.Thank You.~

~.***..***.~

Prologue - III

The trek up the mountain had been more than they had bargained for. Despite it having been the safer option, many soldiers had been lost in the attempt to contain the demons while she and her companions made their way up to the temple. She jogged towards the large entrance with Cassandra, Solas and Varric following close behind her. The sight that greeted her made her swallow anxiously, deep guilt rippling through her while her eyes surveyed over the dead and wounded soldiers laying on the frozen dirt. Elnora closed her hands into fists, trying to push down the distraction and focus on her given mission. She ran forward and up the steps to the burning crater, which had once been the revered Temple of Sacred Ashes and the resting place of the beloved Andraste.

An explosion at the gate hit a soldier, the same type of green beam strike that had destroyed the bridge earlier. Elnora knew she had little time to tend to the wounded, if she did not hurry, more would suffer. Upon arriving at the crater, Elnora watched as more soldiers were fighting within and an open rift stood at the center of the violence. She steeled herself and ran, closing the distance between herself and the open veil. The youth raised her hand towards it, determined to close it as soon as possible, before more demons threatened more soldiers.

A strange feeling under her feet distracted the noble from her task and she looked down just in time to watch as one of the envy demons shot upwards. A claw hit her, throwing her back upon the charred dirt with a startled squeal. Her wide, clear blue eyes then stared up at the tall, slender demon, the beast viciously sneering down at her. Elnora grimaced and reached for her sword, watching as the monster readied a blow she prayed her chainmail could withstand.

A flash of black and red blocked her view and the loud screech of sharp claws hitting metal pierced through her ears. Then she heard a shriek and then the sickening sound of a blade cutting through meat and bones. Her shocked aquamarine eyes met fierce copper, as the man who had guarded turned to her.

"I hope that shield of yours is not just for looks!" He shouted at her, his voice loud over the sounds of battle that drowned them. He didn't give her a chance to respond, instead he reached down with his free hand, grabbing the shoulder of her green tunic and lifting her up to her feet in one swift pull. For a fleeting moment she found herself admiring the strangers handsome features, though she quickly chastised herself for her straying thoughts.

"I appreciate the help!" The brunette yelled back with a nod, determination quickly replacing her previously shaken up expression.

"Do not thank me just yet! Just fight and keep your guard up!" The blond knight ordered sternly, giving her a quick and firm pat on the shoulder before rushing out to engage the newly emerging demons behind her.

The rift before her exploded again, allowing passage to more monsters. She drew both her sword and shield, and quickly blocked several long-ranged attacks thrown at her by wisps. She crouched then, narrowly avoiding a clawed slice aimed for her head by another envy demon. She swung her sword, lashing its arm open. She quickly thrust her blade forward, digging its pointed edge into the green flesh of the beast. Elnora quickly ran, sliding on the ground and dodging another strike by a materializing Shade.

Elnora then raised her open hand, a chain of power forming between her and the torn veil. This time nothing would get between her and her goal. She watched from the corner of her eye as more wisps flung bolts of pure energy her way; she had to swing her sword to deflect them since her shield arm was still aimed at the rift. She could hear those around her fighting. Cassandra shouted at the soldiers to keep the demons busy and off her prisoner, Varric and Solas yelled strategies at each other, firing long range attacks at the monsters.

The rift continued to shrink as it bled upon the burnt ground of the ruins and she could feel the intense power of the mark crawling down her arm. The tear then exploded and disappeared, finally sealed and blocking passage for the demons within.

She released a long sigh, sheathing her sword to wrap her fingers around her shaking wrist. The soldiers who were still standing approached those who were injured or dead. Cassandra and the other two party members neared her, Varric loading another arrow.

"So far so good; Although It got a little tense there for a minute." The rogue dwarf commented, running a hand over his blood stained cheek.

"There may be more demons deeper in the ruins." Solas told Varric, his voice calm and collected.

"Good to know." The dwarf responded, sarcasm coating his voice while he shook his head in irritation.

"How are you faring?" Cassandra asked her while sheathing her sword and shield. She appeared to have gathered new sets of bloodstains upon her plated armor. Elnora couldn't tell whether they were demon blood or that of the unfortunate soldiers who helped them reach the Temple.

"I'm fine." She responded with a tilt of her head.

"Good. This is the last push to the breach. Be ready." Cassandra nodded.

"Lady Cassandra."

Both women turned to the person jogging towards the group; he was the same man who had helped her earlier. "You found a way to close the rifts." He told the armor-clad woman.

"No, Commander Cullen. The credit belongs to this girl." Cassandra gestured to her prisoner. "Her mark has helped us close the ones on the way here and we hope it will also seal the first."

"I see." Cullen said, turning to Elnora. " So it was you. That explains why you rushed to the rift in such a way."

"Yes and I probably could have handled that better." She replied with downcast eyes, slightly embarrassed at the mistake that could have possibly cost them all a great deal.

"You know what happened and why. Best to make use of the opportunity and learn from your mistakes." He told her, a serious look upon his stubbled face. He seemed to have been fighting for longer than she and the rest of her party, perhaps even before she had left the prison cell. His mahogany colored coat and black leather breaches subtly hid the blood splatters that stained them. The armor he wore underneath his coat, now covered in red stains, looked to have once been polished silverite. She also noticed how snow and small pieces of gravel had made their way into his black fur cauldrons. Yet despite his roughed and bloodied garments, she observed that he had little to no wounds upon his person. That alone was an impressive demonstration of the amount of experience the knight had on the battlefield.

"That aside, I do hope you can fix this mess." He told her with a stern gaze. "We lost many soldiers getting you here."

She tilted her head in agreement, the chocolate colored locks that framed her face bouncing with the subtle action. "I cannot promise anything, but I will do all I can."

"That is all we can ask of you." Cullen gave her a curt nod. "Maker watch over you in there, for all our sakes."

Elnora then watched as the man left them and retreated towards the Temple entrance, helping a wounded soldier on his way out through the snow. Her hands closed into fists and she turned towards to her party members.

"Let's go."

~..*..~

They rushed into the ruins after defeated other lesser demons, Leliana and her scouts coming in behind them. "We made it." She told Cassandra. The Seeker motioned to higher ground with her hand. "Leliana, tell your people to get into position." The hooded red head nodded, turning to shout her orders at her young rogues. Every scout scattered, climbing up the broken stonewalls and rocky platforms with bows attached to their backs.

"It's so far up…" Elnora said, looking up at the swirling mass of clouds. "I don't believe I can reach it."

"That is the first rift. I believe that if we close it, it may also seal the breach." Solas pointed to the crystalized tear in the veil floating at ground level at the center of the room.

Cassandra motioned for a path circling the central chamber of the temple and the four companions began to walk through it in haste. Varric suddenly reached out, grabbing Elnora's wrist and making their group pause.

"Seeker…"

Cassandra took a few steps forward, her eyes wandering over the glowing red rocks protruding from the ground. "Red Lyrium?"

"What the hell is it doing here?" He questioned, glaring while he surveyed their path.

"The explosion must have uncovered it from underground." Solas responded.

"Don't touch it." Varric told the others. "It's dangerous stuff. It can do some nasty things to you."

Elnora nodded, curious as to why Varric was so concerned about the red mineral. She wondered if maybe she would have the opportunity to ask about it later, if they survived. With that, the party moved forward to their destination, stepping over and around the glowing red rocks protruding from within the ruin structures.

The team finally made it to a small drop. Elnora jumped down first while the others followed, their attention focused upon the ominous green crystal that crackled and bled upon the burnt floor. A deep voice filled the empty space, startling everyone within it.

"_Keep the sacrifice still."_

"_Help me!"_

Cassandra's eyes widened at the rift. "That is…Devine Justinia!"

An image materialized over the warped green swirls of power; the shape of a woman with her arms spread took form. A larger shape materialized before the bound old woman, glowing red eyes staring down at her.

"_Let us begin the ritual."_

"_Someone Help me!"_

"_What's going on here?"_

Cassandra and Elnora looked at each other, the black-haired woman's eyes widening. "That was your voice! Most Holy called out to you…but why?"

"_Run! Warn the others!"_

"_An intruder... Kill her, now!"_

The image dissipated, and Cassandra stepped closer to the prisoner. "So you were there! What happened?"

"I still don't remember!" Elnora responded, frustrated with her own memories.

Cassandra turned to Solas. "Is there a way to see more?"

"I'm afraid that is not possible. Those were merely memories that bled through the tear in the Fade."

The Lady Seeker's frustrated gaze turned to the rift, her hands closed into fists. Elnora gave the woman a sympathetic look and quietly cursed her brains inability to remember what they both needed to know.

Solas moved to stand between the breach and the rest of his party. "This rift is closed but it must be reopened in order to seal it properly. That may attract some attention from the other side."

"He means demons! Be ready!" Cassandra yelled up at Leliana's scouts and at the soldiers around the breach. The rogues drew their arrows and the warriors readied their blades. Varric and Solas rushed to the outside of the battlefield and Cassandra stood fast by Elnora, tilting her head to signal her to proceed.

The girl then raised her hand, the chain of power once again linking her mark with the rift. She grit her teeth, taking notice of how the larger tear felt different than the others. Elnora tried to ignore the sharp pain that pierced through her arm and focused on the glowing, chattering glass of the veil. It pulsed, sending strings of power out in every direction. A large roar then tore her away from her task, her blue eyes widening at the fight of their new foe.

"Attack!" Cassandra shouted to the soldiers, waving her sword in its direction.

The beast was bigger than any of the previous demons they had faced. It had a reptilian appearance but stood on two powerful legs as a human would. Its muscular arms carried large, sharp claws and its jaws possessed dangerous razor-sharp teeth. The soldiers rushed the monster, swords and arrows piercing scaled skin. Cassandra slashed at its legs in an attempt to bring it down to its knees. Elnora cut off from the rift and pushed forward, following Cassandra's same tactic. Axes and swords surrounded the monster but once the fighters dealt enough damage the demon began to change.

Electricity shot out of its talons, shooting like a whip and sending several warriors sliding backwards over the ground. Elnora noticed its scales shifting, a layer of metal forming upon them like armor. She slashed at it, her sword vibrating upon the impact of the blade against the leg of the monster. It then swung its arm and she raised her shield just fast enough to block the hit. It pushed her off her feet, swooping her back to land painfully on her back.

"Maker!" Cassandra yelled in alarm, glancing at Elnora as she attempted to get back up. "We have to weaken its defenses! Quickly!"

Elnora pushed her aching body off the ground, quietly grateful for her chainmail and her shield. Her eyes traveled over the demon and then to the breach, realization dawning upon her face. She had noticed the breach affecting the demons around them when disrupted; perhaps she could use it to stun the beast. She ran to the glowing tear, reaching out to it and using the mark again. The strain on the rift released another pulse and a roar echoed through the ruins once more.

"Now! Strike with everything we have!" Cassandra commanded, all soldiers attacking at once and piercing through the unprotected skin of the monster. The demon cried out in pain as black blood oozed from its fresh wounds. Varric loaded new arrows and fired, the bolts digging into its skull. Solas had been chanting protective barriers over the soldiers, occasionally launching fireballs at the monster.

Elnora kept her attention on the breach; her arm shaking as more power was released. They could not afford to fight another demon of that size and she if could keep it from building its armor, she would help the others defeat it. Wisps and Lesser Shades began to spawn around them, but the scouts perched upon the high walls would dispatch them before they could attack her.

The crystalized center then shattered and the Trevelyan used all she had to focus on closing the open scar. The eyes of the people of Haven stared back at her, their suffering and anger reaching out from within her memories. Images of the dead soldiers sprawled over the roads and the torn ruins flashed before her and her eyes steeled with conviction.

Her hand shook and the light became brighter, then everything went dark.


	4. Prologue - IV

Author's note:

I do not claim ownership over Dragon Age Inquisition. All characters and stories belong to Bioware. This fan fiction is for fun only and not intended for monetary gain.

~.Thank You.~

~.***..***.~

Prologue - IV

Green energy exploded from the rift, releasing a shock wave that lifted the Seeker and all remaining soldiers off their feet, throwing them sprawling over the stone floor of the Temple Ruins. The lingering demons evaporated and left echoes of their faint cries as the hole to the fade sucked in their fragmented bodies. Cassandra slowly picked herself up with a soft grunt, sword and shield still firmly held within her hands. Her brown eyes gazed about, seeing soldiers rising up from the ground and helping each other to their feet.

"Cassandra."

She put away her weapons at the absence of danger, turning her brown eyes towards the elven mage. He and Varric, still slightly shaken, were standing by a small shape covered in ruble, which she assumed had been picked up from the ground by the blast. She took several steps towards the pair, while Solas knelt down and reached for Elnora's motionless form.

"The rift is stable. It will not continue to spread but it remains." The elf carefully turned Elnora over, touching her pale neck with nimble fingers to check for a pulse.

"Is she...?" Varric looked down at Elnora with a concerned expression.

"No. But she needs help, quickly." Solas responded, carefully sitting the girl up and turning to carry her over his back. Her arms hung limply over his shoulders and he couldn't stop himself from grimacing at how cold she felt through the thick fabric of his tunic. He looked up at Cassandra, a passive look setting upon his face. "The mark consumed a great deal of energy out of her so her spirit is unstable. I did all that I could for her but we need a healer."

"We must return to Haven." She responded with a nod and watched as the mage walked past her, her eyes glancing over his motionless cargo. At that moment she noticed how her prisoners once rosy cheeks had grown pale. Her eyebrows went down to the bridge of her nose.

"Take the wounded and meet at camp outside!" Cassandra commanded to the soldiers while Leliana began to round up her scouts.

~..*..~

"Commander, the first group is ready to move on your command!" A young, beat up soldier stood in attention, his flushed face smeared with grime and dried blood. His hand could be seen trembling lightly, but any seasoned warrior could tell it was not from the cold but from bruised wits.

Cullen lifted himself up from his kneeling position by the dead, a silent prayer leaving his scared lips while he tore his eyes away from the concealed bodies. "Good work." The former Templar gestured the youth to follow him and walked towards a nearby priest tending to more dead soldiers. The priest nodded up at him and resumed his work, his shaking hands tying the piece of roped straw around the last bundled corpse.

Cullen then turned back to the expecting soldier. "Make sure those who are not wounded march at the front and back of the caravan. Also, tell Corporal Deren the dead are ready to be moved."

"Right away, sir! " With one last salute the soldier turned on his heel, moving with quick feet to fulfill his duties.

Cullen shook his head somberly, silently wondering if Thedas would ever see peace again after what happened. Footsteps coming from the Temple entrance behind him drew him away from his forlorn musings. His head turned to see Cassandra and Leliana rushing out towards him, limping and battered soldiers following behind them. "I see you were successful." He told the women, his expression however remained solemn.

"Not entirely. But we are relatively safe for now." Cassandra told him, walking past him and reaching for the nearest horse. Leliana walked ahead, her scouts trailing behind her, awaiting further orders.

"What does that mean?" He watched her take the reigns of the horse.

"The rift remains but we have halted its growth. We will have to find another way to close it completely." She grabbed for a large blanket; the cloth was stained red, but blood already covered everything in the small camp after all the fighting.

"And the prisoner?" Cullen inquired, resting his hands upon the hilt of his sword. The sounds of soldiers rushing by them and carrying the wounded began to fill the area around them.

"Solas is on his way here with her. The mark required more power than she could give." Cassandra responded and looked over her shoulder as the apostate approached the two. Cullen directed his stern gaze at the mage and then at the small, motionless person he carried. He had seen her fight just moments ago, when the group had first arrived at the temple to close the rift. Now she lay limp and almost lifeless, the faint puffs of air leaving her parted lips the only sign of life.

"Seeker." Solas began with urgency, directing his gaze at both Cullen and Cassandra.

"I know. Cullen, please help me with this." The Seeker turned to the Templar, and Cullen took the thick wool blanket from her armored hands. "I will go on ahead. Solas, you follow behind me."

He approached the elven mage, wrapping the cloth over the girl's shoulders and lifting her up from his back. Cullen felt vaguely surprised at how light she was despite the armor she was wearing. He silently wondered how something so delicate could possess such frightening power. Once Cassandra mounted the horse, he helped her slide the comatose girl over her lap. Her head lolled to the side, resting heavily upon the other woman's shoulder. For a moment, both he and Cassandra wondered if perhaps they were already too late. Solas hastily took another horse, adjusting his staff before both he and Cassandra took off down the path towards the village.

Varric stepped over to stand beside the blond Templar, his arms crossed while both men watched the horses ride off. "I don't know which would be more appropriate: feel bad for Elnora now or wait until later." He shook his head. " I have the distinct feeling that if she survives this she'll have a hell-of-a-lot of unwanted crap piled over her shoulders."

"Elnora?" Cullen gazed down at the dwarf, lightly puzzled.

"That's her name." Varric replied, motioning towards the now empty trail. "And I'm sure many more will know who she is from now on." He concluded, waving his hand over his shoulder while he walked towards the nearby tent, intent to have the priest tend to his small wounds.

~..*..~

A masculine chuckle echoed in the darkness. "Why do you wish to know how to swing a sword? Shouldn't you do as mother says and learn to be a proper lady?"

"But I can do both! I want to be a Templar like you and be a lady too!" A little girl's adoring voice responded to the soft-spoken words.

"My dear sister." Another warm chuckle echoed in reply to the child's plea. "I cannot teach you how to be a Templar."

"Why not?" The child whined softly.

"Templar training is Chantry secret. I can't teach anyone outside the order, you should know this."

"Oh. Right..." The child replied with a sigh.

"Not to mention Father would have me killed if he were to learn I taught his darling daughter how to vanquish evil mages and abominations." He laughed. "But there is something else I can teach you, little sister. I can show you how to fight and how to protect those around you. Many warriors, Templars even, are taught such skills "

"Would you really, brother?" The child chirped with delight and a hint of disbelief.

"Of course."

"But perhaps you should wake up first."

"Huh…?"

….

Her clear blue eyes fluttered open, awaking from what she felt had been a deep slumber. Her mind was clouded and unfocused, her body heavy and stiff. When her eyes finally sharpened she was greeted by the wooden patterns of a ceiling and the light filtering through the minute cracks between the boards. The scents of burning campfires, fresh bread and the faint smell of manure drifted into her nostrils, drawing her fogged senses further into consciousness. Elnora pushed herself up slowly, her joints protesting against the shifting pressure and forcing a soft groan out through her rosy lips.

"Oh!"

The clattering sound of a falling object hitting the wood floors disrupted the relative silence in the room. The young noble looked down at a prostrated elf, puzzlement spreading over her features at the sight.

"Forgive me my lady! I am but a humble servant!" The elf pleaded fearfully, her head so low it touched the floor.

Everything came back in waves; First the conclave, then the Fade, the Temple and the Breach. She shuddered involuntarily at the memories, hoping that perhaps this time it had all been but a bad dream. Alas, life was filled with disappointment. She looked over at the servant once more, finally finding her voice.

"It's alright. I was only-"

"You were very sick for two days, my lady. I was told to watch over you." The elf said apologetically, panic painting her words. "Your mark stopped spreading and so did the breach." The young noble felt sympathy for her and wondered why she was so afraid of her.

"Stopped spreading?" She echoed in disbelief, eyeing her open palm. "Are we safe?"

"The breach is still in the sky but that's what they say." The elf then nervously stood up. "Lady Cassandra said to tell you to meet her at the Chantry as soon as you awaken. She said 'at once'!" With that, the servant left the cottage and the brunette could hear her announcing her recovery to everyone outside.

Elnora slid out of the bed, taking notice of the elaborate set of silk breaches and top she was now wearing. She spotted her clothes and chainmail folded neatly upon a wooden desk against the wall and began to change. Her mind drifted back to that dream, filled with distant memories. It had been some years since the last time she had heard her older brother's voice. She felt the familiar sting of tears threatening to spill over her eyes, but cast it down with a shake of her head.

After she finished dressing, she put her shoulder length hair up in a ponytail and adjusted her scarf. Her body still felt weak and her mind fuzzy, but she overlooked the protests and pushed through. She opened the door to the outside; her head aching as the sudden brightness of the daylight forced her to cover her eyes with her scared hand. Once her eyes adjusted, they witnessed an unexpected display.

Soldiers lined up ahead, spreading out just enough to allow her passage through the crowd. They all stared at her with resolute expressions, their fists lying across their chests in a gesture of respect. The reverence made her instantly uncomfortable and Elnora licked her chilled lips anxiously in response.

"That's her. She stopped the breach from spreading!" She heard from within the groups of people surrounding her.

"That's The Herald of Andraste." Others whispered.

Elnora nervously stepped forward, following the line of soldiers and villagers down a snowy slope. She looked up to her left to see the Chantry building standing tall above the small village huts and camping tents. Her feet carried her up the steps towards it, stepping around a small campsite at the center and up another slope. More tents had been laid out in front of the Chantry. She continued to follow the line of people and saw that at the Chantry doors, the clerics had gathered as well. All the attention made her feel transparent and out of place despite being of noble birth. Elnora opened the heavy wooden doors of the intricate building, stepping out of the cold and into a warm, candle lit hall.

Halfway to the end of the hall, Cassandra and Leliana were speaking with the Chancellor she had seen on their way to the Temple Ruins. Another person she had met previously was also present, standing a few steps away from the group in heated discussion. Cullen had his back against one of the pillars that framed the hall, his arms crossed while he shook his head at the words being thrown about. Two Templar knights were also present, standing guard, each at attention by the door through which she had just entered.

"How can you protect that girl!? She may still be the culprit!" She heard the Chancellor say in a loud whisper.

"We do not believe that." Cassandra shot back.

The four familiar faces turned to her after hearing the doors closing behind her. Chancellor Roderick took a step towards her. "You!"

"Me?!" The young noble said, startled by the sudden bark of the man and instinctively taking a step back in response.

"Detain her!" The Chancellor ordered the two Templars beside her. The armor-clad warriors each took old of her arms, the cold steel of their gauntlets digging through her chain mail and chilling her skin. Elnora glared at each of them in umbrage, moving her arms in an attempt to free her self from their grasp.

"Chancellor-" Cassandra began in forewarning, but the grand cleric ignored her.

"She is to be chained and prepared for travel to Val Ruayeaux!" The man bit out, still pointing a condemning finger at Elnora. The young noble squirmed, frustration rising up within her at the injustice of it all.

"Maker's breath, you must be joking." Cullen approached the Chancellor, aiming an incredulous glare at the cleric. "She saved us all and instead of thanking her you patronize her!?" The Commander told the man with indignation, gesturing to the young Trevelyan with his open hand.

The Chancellor turned his angry stare to the knight, lifting his chin up in arrogance. "Have you looked to the sky lately, Commander? She did nothing! The breach still remains!"

"And you believe that executing the only person who can possibly seal it is the solution!?" Cullen retorted, his copper colored eyes narrowing at the holy emissary.

"How dare you? You have no authority to question me!" The man then looked the Knight Commander in the eye. "Know your place, _Templar_." The Grand Cleric turned his head in a dismissive gesture, his gaze set upon the two warriors who held her.

"You—" Cullen's jaw hardened, his hand closing into a fist. Cassandra reached out and placed an armored hand over the Commander's plated shoulder. He turned to look at her only to see her shake her head sternly.

"Take her away." The Chancellor waved his arm in commandment at the Templars.

"Disregard that order and release Lady Trevelyan; She is no longer our prisoner." The Seeker ordered from behind the holy man, her arms crossing over her armored chest. The two Templars looked at each other and let go of Elnora before resuming their positions. She rubbed her arms with an irked look on her face, already feeling the bruises.

The Chancellor turned an irritated stare at the Lady Seeker. "Have you lost your-"

"There is something of great importance we must discuss in private, Chancellor. Come with us." She interrupted, ignoring the clerics protests as she and Leliana led the man to the room at the end of the hall.

Elnora swallowed, a deep feeling of displacement dawning upon her as she watched the door open and close. A step beside her drew her attention and she turned her head to look up at Cullen.

"I know the situation may be cumbersome, but you should follow Leliana and Cassandra. Your presence will aid in their discussion with the Chancellor and they will want to speak with you thereafter." He quietly told her, giving her a curt nod before turning to leave.

"Thank you-!" He paused mid step. "-for speaking out for me like that." Elnora said from behind him, a smile adorning her pink lips.

Cullen turned to see her smiling face, the sight taking him by surprise. He cleared his throat in an attempt to brush off the peculiar feeling before giving her a small smile of his own. "My pleasure. It was the least I could do." After a short, respectful bow, Cullen resumed his walk towards the Chantry doors.

Elnora watched him leave and let out a deep sigh, her smile vanishing while she turned to face the situation at hand. She then jogged to the doors, hesitating as she listened to the loud voices emerging from the other side. She took a deep breath, inwardly preparing her self for what was to come.


	5. Prologue-End

Author's note:

I do not claim ownership over Dragon Age Inquisition. All characters and stories belong to Bioware. This fan fiction is for fun only and not intended for monetary gain.

~.Thank You.~

~.***..***.~

Prologue – End

Upon entering the room Elnora felt the tension could be cut with a knife. Cassandra stood with arms crossed and Leliana had her gloved hands upon the wide, oak wood table at the center of the candle lit chamber. The Chancellor paused his muttering as soon as Elnora closed the wooden door behind her. He turned on his heel and pointed a finger at Cassandra.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker."

"The rift is stable but still a threat. I will not ignore it." The woman countered, her eyes regarding the man with sharp and unwavering bravado.

Leliana's velvety voice then filled the room, her hands then moved to clasp behind her back. "Someone is responsible for the explosion at the conclave. Someone most Holy did not expect." Her blue eyes narrowed at him accusingly. "Perhaps they died with the others or have allies who yet live."

"I am a suspect?!" The Chancellor took a step back, his hand flat upon his chest.

"You and many others."

"But not the prisoner?" Roderick gestured to Elnora, who gave him an aggravated stare in return.

The young noble let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't believe you still think I am responsible after what we did out there. I nearly died!"

"Then explain why the breach is still in the sky." The holy man gave her an accusing glare. "I must say, this is quite fortuitous for you, is it not?"

"Have a care**,** Chancellor. I heard the voices at the temple. Most Holy called out to her for help." Cassandra protested.

"Then why was she the only one who survived? And that mark upon her hand!" Roderick crossed his arms over his chest, her greying brows meeting at the bridge of his nose. "Do you expect me to believe it was all a coincidence?"

"Providence. She was sent to us by the Maker in our time of need." Cassandra told him, solemnly regarding Elnora and making the young noble squirm under her gaze in the process.

"W-what?" She protested in disbelief. "You believe I was chosen?"

"Yes and regardless of what you believe you are exactly what we needed, when we needed it."

"The breach is still a threat. Your mark is still our only hope of closing it." Leliana said with a nod of her head.

"That is not for you to decide." Roderick intervened, pointing his finger at the hooded woman.

Cassandra emerged from the back of the room with something in her hands. It was a thick book clad in hardened brown leather with a golden eye upon its cover. She slammed it loudly upon the table and put her index finger upon it as she turned her frustrated gaze at the cleric.

"Do you know what this is Chancellor?

He scowled and the Seeker continued.

"It is a writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act!" The Seeker glared at the older man, taking a step towards him. "As of this moment, I declare The Inquisition reborn. We will close the breach, we will find those responsible and we will bring back order with or without your approval!" Cassandra poked his chest with every word, forcing him to take a step back each time.

The Grand Chancellor gazed at Leliana, then at Elnora and back to Cassandra. He scowled in disdain and without another word he left the room.

Cassandra let out a frustrated breath, scratching the back of her head in irritation.

Leliana stepped towards the book. "This is the Divine**'**s directive. Rebuild The Inquisition of Old. Find those who will stand against the chaos." She sighed. "We aren't ready. We have no numbers, no leader and now no Chantry support."

Cassandra turned to Elnora. "But we have no choice. We must act now. With you at our side."

"What is the Inquisition of Old exactly?" The young girl inquired out of curiosity.

Leliana spoke. "It preceded the Chantry. It was a group of people who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad."

"After that, they laid down their banner to form The Templar Order. But the Templars have lost their way and we need people who are willing to do what must be done united under a single banner once more." Cassandra added with a nod.

"But aren't you still part of the Chantry?"

The Seeker snorted in dry humor. "Is that what you see?"

"The Chantry wants to wait until a new Devine is chosen and then follow her direction." Leliana crossed her arms over her chest.

"But we cannot wait. So many grand clerics died at the conclave... No. We are on our own. Perhaps forever." Cassandra said solemnly, her eyes still set upon Elnora.

The brunette's brow curled into a quizzical frown. "If you are truly trying to restore order..."

"That is the plan." Leliana nodded.

"Please help us fix this." Cassandra reached out with an open hand.

Elnora looked down at the woman's extended hand. Upon waking up moments ago she had the hope that perhaps everything had ended and she had done what was required. But the sight of the sky still torn open and the hopeful eyes of the people as she passed them by had made her see it had been but mere wishful thinking. She would not run though, she knew that if she did not help Cassandra and everyone in Haven then her previous efforts at both the conclave and the breach would have been for naught.

The girl shook the Seeker's hand with a firm grip, nodding at her with determination. Cassandra gave her a small smile in return.

Leliana also smiled at the young Trevelyan. "Know that we appreciate your willingness to help. We understand things have been quite tense for you."

Cassandra tipped her head to Elnora. "We will have a meet in this room again to see where we stand and where to go next. I suggest you get something to eat and rest. It will be a long and difficult journey for all of us."

"Thank you." She said with a small smile.

~.*.~

Elnora exited the Chantry and surveyed the small village. Those previously gathered outside for her, with the exception of some villagers and the Chantry clergy, appeared to have dispersed and returned to their duties. She gave them a curt nod as she passed them by; their eyes followed her. She walked down the path she had trailed earlier and headed to the small hut where she had been resting moments ago. She reached for the door handle.

"Turning in?"

She paused, turned and looked down at Varric. "Yes. You could say that."

"Sorry kid. I saw you leaving the Chantry and figured you'd be hungry, since you haven't eaten in two days and all. So I brought you some grub." He offered her a bowl of steaming stew and bread. "It's nug stew. The village cook made some for everyone."

Elnora felt a smile tug at her lips and she gently took the food from the dwarf's hands. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. If you need anyone to talk to I'll be at the camp." He told her with a sympathetic smile.

Elnora nodded gratefully, suddenly remembering their elven companion. "Where is Solas?"

Varric looked over at the other side of the village. "Chuckles is somewhere by the healer's hut. He doesn't seem to be as social as I am but I'm sure he'd chat with you if you talk to him."

"Alright. I'm glad we all made it." Elnora said with a small, friendly grin.

"Yeah. I have to say though; I hadn't run into that much trouble in a while. Brings back memories." Varric chuckled, turning to leave. "Now run in there before you get dragged into another 'impossible cause'."

Elnora shook her head at the irony behind his words, smiling at the retreating back of the dwarf.

She then turned and opened the door, stepping into the hut and closing the door behind her.

The food had been a welcomed treat to her empty stomach. The bare, clay dishes were laid out on the wooden desk, a candle flickering behind them to aid her visibility while writing to her homeland. Her brow furrowed in concentration as her mind searched for the right words to send back to Ostwick and her Family. Her mission had been to secure peace between the Templars and Mages but it had all gone down hill quickly after the explosion. Now it was all a mess and she feared it would get worse as time progressed. She knew they had already heard of what happened at the Conclave; news traveled fast in her homeland. The part she dreaded was that upon learning that she was in good health, they would have to come to terms with her staying to fix everything, including closing the not-so-friendly gaping hole to the demon world

~.*.~

Leliana and Cassandra watched from within a tent a distance away from the Chantry as Cullen nailed the recruitment parchment to the doors. The clergy and some villagers gathered around him, all with different expressions upon weary faces. Chancellor Roderick could also be seen within the crowd, shaking his head in utter disapproval. Mutters and whispers could be heard from the people while they looked at the scroll. Cullen approached the tent, closing the leather flap behind him to talk to the two women.

"That should help spread the word in Haven and possibly get us some volunteers." He said as he took a seat on a nearby crate.

"I just hope we will be able to overcome the Chantry's opposition and the bad publicity that comes with it." Liliana shook her head, her soft voice reflecting her troubled thoughts.

"They are disorganized and looking after themselves right now. We may have more of an opportunity than we imagine." Cullen said with arms crossed. "They have abandoned Haven. If we offer some kind of refuge to those left behind by the Chantry we will not need their approval."

Cassandra snorted. "It is strange to hear you speak of politics, Commander. Our Ambassador should probably watch herself."

Leliana chuckled softly at the Seeker.

Cullen scoffed. "Warfare and politics have much in common, the only difference is that while one favors forged smiles and sharp tongues, the other merely requires wits and the edge of a sword. I just happen to choose swords over bureaucrats; I can't stand politicians."

"And that is why I have this job and not you, sir Cullen." Josephine chuckled as she entered the tent, her flowing yellow and purple dress and tanned skin making a sharp contrast with the pale, snow covered scenery.

"What have you learned, Josephine?" Leliana said expectantly. "Did my messengers bring anything useful?"

"Yes. We received letters and information from the Chantry and all over Thedas. I must say, Lady Trevelyan will be quite overwhelmed." Josephine told the group with a sympathetic smile.

"News of her mark and the Breach must have spread faster than we anticipated." Leliana leaned against her desk and crossed her arms.

"More like rumors and colorful tales." Josephine told them as she wrote something on her board, a seemingly eternal flame flickering on the candle upon it. "The people are calling her **'**The Herald of Andraste**'** and all of Thedas has heard of her by now."

Cullen released a sigh and stroked the back of his neck. "She will have a lot to deal with on her own."

The Seeker took a step to the entrance, lifting the leather cover just enough to look up at the Chantry building. She paused to gather her thoughts before looking back at her companions. "She is part of The Inquisition now and her role is tied closely to our efforts. We will help her carry the burden and her reputation will grant us new allies."

"And enemies." Leliana added, looking at the ground with a displeased frown.

The Ambassador gazed at the redhead. "Indeed. As expected, the Chantry wants nothing to do with The Inquisition. They are calling us heretics; extremists. Lady Elnora is at the center of their discord against us." Josephine sighed. "We will have to earn the support of others outside the Chantry if we want to increase our influence in Thedas and dispel their accusations."

"So we do that. We all knew this would be a colossal undertaking." The Commander eyed his companions, his copper colored eyes filled with unwavering determination.

Cassandra nodded and turned to the Ambassador. "What of the Breach? Have you received anything from the Mages or the Templars?"

Josephine shook her head, black locks sawing over her face with the motion. "They are not willing to talk as of yet."

"I suppose we will have to discuss these matters with Lady Elnora." Leliana said with her arms crossed.

"Do you really think she was chosen?" Cullen asked Cassandra with a questioning stare.

"Both she and our soldiers told us a woman was with her when she emerged from the Fade. She was definitely delivered by someone from the world of the dead." Cassandra leaned upon the sturdy pole of the large tent. "If it was not Andraste, then who was it?"

"It does seem unnatural." Josephine looked at the others, resting the back of her feather against her chin. "The truth still remains that she was the answer to our pleas."

"Lady Leliana!"

The four looked up to the tent's entrance as a young, hooded scout lifted the cover and took a knee. He reached up, a letter held between his fingers.

Leliana walked over to him and took the letter from his shaking fingers. She dismissed her scout and proceeded to read the intricate handwriting upon the paper.

"What is it**,** Leliana?" Cassandra eyed her companion.

"This is from Mother Gizelle. She is at The Hinterlands in Redcliffe. She says Mages and Templars are fighting and innocents are caught in the middle. She is requesting assistance from The Inquisition." Leliana's brow furrowed. "She also wishes to speak with the Herald in regards to the Chantry."

"Maker's Breath…" Cullen shook his head and stood from his seat before walking towards the exit. "I will have our soldiers assess the situation, help the people and offer protection." He turned to look at Cassandra. "We should hold this meeting first thing in the morning."

She nodded. "I will inform Lady Trevelyan."

The three then watched him leave.


	6. The Threat Remains - I

**Hi guys! I just wanted to say thank you for the support you have all given this fic :D! I'm having a lot of fun writing this and I want to let you all know I wont be follow the lore of DA I exactly. I'll be throwing my own stuff in there but I'll be following the main plotline. I hope that wont be a problem to any of you. Please make sure you leave me some reviews and give me your thoughts on the story. I love reading your comments ^^.**

**Anyway, let's move on!**

**Dragon Age belongs to Bioware. This story is made only for entertainment purposes. I claim NO ownership over any of the characters.**

**-Nardhwen**

The Threat Remains - I

It was a busy morning in Heaven despite the early hour. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, showering the scarred sky above the mountains with pink and orange hues. Elnora gazed absently at the people working in the village; cutting wood, feeding cattle and cooking over fires. She followed Cassandra into the Chantry temple, fidgeting with her new chain mail armor and adjusting her gloves. Her grey-blue eyes wandered onto her left hand, a subtle stinging sensation reminding her of the magical scar.

"Does it bother you?" She heard Cassandra say beside her as both women paused in the middle of the Chantry Hall.

Elnora turned a troubled gaze towards her. "If this thing could not close the Breach, then what good is it?"

"You did everything we asked of you and more. What's important is that your mark is stable, and so is the Breach. You have given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed –Provided we use the same amount of power that opened the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by."

"But would more power actually work? What if it makes things worse?" Elnora's soft voice was painted with concern.

Cassandra snorted and gave the girl a lopsided smile. "And people call me a pessimist."

Elnora blinked and wondered for a second if that humorous sound was the Seeker's way to laugh. It was odd, how now she and her former captor spoke on even grounds when just days before their exchanges had been filled with hostility and distrust. The few interactions between them since the day began had been slightly awkward but she was grateful she was no longer the target of the woman's fearsome glare.

The two resumed walking and stopped at the end of the hall, before the same door to the room in which they had met the day prior. Cassandra opened the door and entered, Elnora following closely behind her. Three people stood around the large table at the center of the room. Cullen, Leliana and a woman in a dress turned their attention to her and Cassandra as they both approached the table. A large map of Thedas was now laid out over it, along with objects she had seen as a child in her father's office when visiting during his meetings.

"This is the War Room. We will hold all meetings and conduct all the primary strategic planning here." Cassandra told the young woman, gesturing to the table and then turning her eyes to their companions. "You have already met Commander Cullen, the leader of the Inquisition forces."

He gave Elnora a curt nod from across the table, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. " I am pleased to see you again, my lady. I look forward to working with you."

The brunette smiled and returned the gesture. "Likewise, sir Cullen."

Cassandra then gestured to the woman in yellow standing at the end of the table. "This is Lady Josephine Montelyet, our Ambassador, and Chief Diplomat."

"I am pleased to finally make your acquaintance, my lady. I have heard much about you." Josephine also gave the youth a short bow. "I was told you were in bed for two days. How are you feeling?"

"I feel better. Thank you for your concern."

Cassandra then gazed at Leliana. "And you also know Sister Leliana."

The hooded woman smiled; her hands clasped behind her back. "My position here involves a measure of—"

"She is our Spymaster." The Seeker interrupted.

"Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra." Leliana responded with sarcasm cloaking her velvet voice.

Cassandra turned to Elnora. "I mentioned that your mark needs more power."

"Which means we should seek out the Rebel Mages," Leliana told her companions, taking a step forward to the table.

"I still disagree." Cullen brought his hands up to rest upon the hilt of the sword on his hip. "Templars could serve just as well."

Cassandra shook her head. "We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark—"

"Might destroy us all," Cullen said, a look of mild frustration upon his handsome features. "Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so—"

"Pure speculation." Leliana scowled.

"I was a Templar. I know what they're capable of." Cullen narrowed his eyes at her, an almost imperceptible hint of irritation coating his words.

Elnora listened. She could sense the pride behind his words and, for a moment, she remembered her family and the way her older brother once spoke of the Templar Order. As a Trevelyan, she was brought up to respect both the Chantry and the knights who did their bidding, regardless of her personal beliefs. Hearing someone speak with that same respect for the Order somehow gave her a small sense of familiarity in a place where everyone was still a stranger.

She continued to pay attention to them, her head darting from one to the other as the conversations progressed. She could tell they shared different views on the Mage Rebellion, the Templar Order, and the Chantry. That small piece of information told her that making decisions in that room would be a lengthy process.

Josephine's voice then filled the room, her thick antivan accent in every word. "Unfortunately neither group will even speak to us yet." Her eyes turned to Elnora. "The Chantry has denounced The Inquisition- and you, specifically, my lady."

The girl ran her gloved hand down the back of her head. "They still think I'm responsible for all this."

"That is not the entirety of it any longer." The Ambassador waved her inked feather gracefully, pointing it at her. "Some are calling you The Herald of Andraste. That frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy and us heretics for harboring you."

"Chancellor Roderick's doing no doubt," Cassandra added.

"Wait…people are calling me the Herald of Andraste?" Elnora took a step forward, a deep frown upon her brow. "Just how in the Maker's name am I the Herald of Andraste?"

Cassandra eyed the young noble, her expression as frigid as always. "People saw what you did at the temple… How you stopped the breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste."

Elnora put a hand upon the table as her grey-blue eyes darted from Cassandra to everyone else. "And no one has tried to stop these rumors from spreading?" She protested with a calm and even voice, but her eyes betrayed her and mirrored her troubled thoughts. "I'm a normal human, just like anyone else. I never claimed to be anything but."

They all looked at each other, exchanging looks of sympathy, skepticism and resolve.

Leliana's soft voice filled the silence. "Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading everyone is already talking about you." The redhead paused and let out a small breath. "The people are desperate for a sign of hope and for most you are that sign. It's unfortunate…but whether you like it or not you are the only one they can depend on."

The brunette listened to the spymaster; her eyes focused on a random spot on the large map upon the table.

A seemingly long pause followed; she could feel everyone's eyes upon her, and she swallowed. She then lifted her weight off the table and straightened up, burying her doubts and giving her companions a confident expression. "I understand."

She regarded both Cullen and Josephine first. "Would the Chantry attack us?"

"With what, my lady?" Cullen responded with a one-sided smile and a hint of humor in his voice, apparently attempting to lighten the mood. "They have only words at their disposal."

"We should be wary of those _words_, however," Josephine told the Commander, a hint of warning in her voice. "If we don't tread lightly they will bury us with them."

"There is something you can do about that." Leliana gave Elnora a small smile. "A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far and knows those involved better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."

Elnora tipped her head in agreement. "I'll see what she has to say."

Leliana smiled. "You will find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in The Hinterlands near Redcliffe."

"Please look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while you're there," Cullen said.

"We need agents to extend our reach beyond the valley, and you're better suited than anyone to recruit them, my lady," Josephine added.

"Alright." Elnora smiled and lifted a humble hand at them. "Also, I appreciate the formalities but please, just Elnora. We are all working together now; I don't want any special treatment."

They exchanged glances.

"As you wish," Josephine said with a smile.

Cassandra gave the noble a one-sided smile. "In the meantime let's think of other options. I won't leave this all to Elnora."

~.*.~

After the meeting had concluded, Elnora stepped out of the Chantry temple and towards the snow covered village. The smell of fresh cooked food invaded her senses, and she felt her stomach give out small groan in response to the stimulating scents. Cassandra, Cullen, and Leliana stepped out through the door behind her.

The Seeker patted her on the back. "You should get something to eat at the tavern or one of the camps before we depart. Solas and Varric should be somewhere in the village, ask them to come with us while you're out and about. We may need their help in the Hinterlands."

She responded with a small nod and silently watched them part way, no doubt to tend to their duties.

Elnora then made her way down the path to where she figured Varric would be; finding the dwarf hunched over by a flickering campfire.

"Good morning." She greeted with a curt wave of her hand.

He lifted his brown eyes up to look at her, straightening himself and putting down the large wooden spoon he had been using to stir the contents of the large kettle over the fire.

" Morning! You look like you feel better today." He smiled. "Did your fans finally let you come up for air?"

"Sort of," She said with a small sigh, taking a seat on a log by the fire.

"I heard about what's happened from Cassandra. The Herald of Andraste, huh?" He poured some of the soupy mixture into a clay bowl and handed it to her, receiving a grateful smile from the girl. He poured more into another bowl. "Some people would have spaced that out between a couple of days. How are you holding up?"

She found herself looking up at the torn sky, remembering the charred corpses of the Temple of Sacred Ashes and the dead scattered over the valley when it all started. "Honestly I still can't believe this is happening. I suppose it hasn't sunk in yet." She sighed and sipped on the spoon. The delicious flavor of pumpkin, chicken, and spices coated her tongue and warmed her chilled body.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." The dwarf shook his head somberly, his eyes looking down at the bowl between his large hands. "This whole mess just seems surreal; everyone is running around trying to make sense of it all."

"If it's so bad why did you decide to stay, Varric? Cassandra said you were free to go." Elnora looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"Well…I like to think I'm as irresponsible as the next guy; ignoring all of the world's problems. But when you see something like that—" He made a gesture with his head at the Breach. "—You just can't walk away and pretend everything is okay."

" That is honorable of you," She said with a smile.

"Inspiring, is it not?" Solas stepped towards the pair, lowering himself to sit on another log across from her. "How we all band together before impending doom?"

"Tell that to the Chantry." Her lips formed a half-hearted grin.

"I suppose they are the exception." Solas gave her a small smile in return. "What did you make today, Varric?"

"It's a special recipe straight from Orzamar!" The rogue gave the elf a steaming bowl. "Simple chicken stew."

"There is no chicken in here." Solas poked at the stew with his spoon.

"That's because I know you don't eat meat." Varric grinned. "You elves and your vegetarian diets."

"Ah, how considerate." The mage nodded in gratitude and drank of the stew.

He frowned. "Wait…you still used meat in this?"

"Of course I did. Some of us need the stuff you know." Varric grinned. "I was just nice enough to avoid pouring it in there for you."

"Oh…my thanks." Solas sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly as he hesitantly sipped on the stew. "So… The fabled Herald of Andraste; the one destined to save us all. What an honorable title."

"Oh, come on, Chuckles."

"You think I am humoring her?" He shook his head. "These times have made people cynical."

He turned his wise gaze to the young noble. "Tell me. What is it you will do now that you have learned of this? Many will worship you and look to you for aid."

Elnora sighed, set down her empty bowl and looked up at him, all while attempting to ignore the weight the elf's words carried. "I will do my best to help the people. That's all I can offer."

"A reasonable objective indeed; humble too." Solas offered her a minute smile. "Very well… I will stay and help."

Varric and Elnora looked at each other, both with confused expressions on their faces. She spoke. "Was that in question?"

"I am an apostate in Chantry territory, in the middle of a Mage Rebellion. Some may call that a very questionable decision." He drank more of the warm stew, grimacing lightly at the taste. "Cassandra has made arrangements to make my stay less difficult but not everyone thinks as she does."

Elnora smiled at the elven mage. "Cassandra seems to trust you. I don't believe she will allow anyone to put you in a Circle of Magi against your will."

Solas looked at her, a flicker of surprise crossing his delicate features. "Thank you."

~.*.~

Cassandra picked up her shield, buckling it behind her back. She adjusted her plated armor and then stashed two red elfroot potions inside her back pouch. The camp by the entrance to the village was filled with the sound of soldiers clashing swords and shields as they sparred. The voice of one of Cullen's lieutenants boomed over the metallic noises while he yelled instructions to the new recruits.

The Seeker then turned and exited the small supply tent, carrying a small box of potions and poultices in her gloved hands. She approached the white horse outside, its reigns neatly tied to a post and keeping the beast from wandering while the woman put away supplies inside its large cargo pouches. More brown horses paced and foraged inside the wooden corral a few steps away from the supply tent.

"We're here Seeker," Varric called as he, Solas and Elnora approached her; they all carried their respective weapons strapped to their backs.

"Good," She responded, gesturing with her head to three more horses tied to the same horizontal post, "Pick a horse."

"Good morning to you too!" The dwarf said with a chuckle as he walked past her.

Solas and Elnora shared a quick glance and proceeded to the nearest horses. The young woman reached up to the saddle and lifted herself up, swinging her leg over the leather seat and onto the horse. Varric and Solas did the same. The dwarf had a little more difficulty than the rest.

"You know, I always wondered how a dwarf looked on a horse," Varric said with laughter in his voice, adjusting his posture on the large creature.

"Cassandra." Cullen crossed the space between the stables and the training grounds, five soldiers with horses following behind him. He looked up at the others and gave them a nod of acknowledgment, his eyes pausing on Elnora. She stood out from the rest. He quickly noticed how she sat regally upon what most consider an ordinary farm horse; her back was straight, and her shoulders leveled. She was clearly taught how to horse-ride by nobility. "I see you are all ready to depart."

"Yes." Cassandra climbed upon her steed. "We should be arriving at the Hinterlands before dusk."

"Leliana and I continue to receive troubling reports," Cullen said as he placed his hands upon the hilt of his sword. "I deem it necessary to send a small group of soldiers with you for good measure."

"Dawwh… Curls is worried about us." Varric said with a grin, earning a sharp glare from the former Templar.

"Quiet Varric," Cassandra said with an irritated scowl.

The dwarf gave her a dismissive wave of his hand.

Cullen sighed. "I know you are all experienced fighters, however, that mark is our only hope of closing the Breach." He turned his attention to Elnora. "If you die we lose everything, it is my duty to keep that from happening."

Elnora smiled. "I understand."

He then turned to his soldiers. "Follow the Herald and do as she commands. Do not leave her side." The soldiers brought their fists up to their chests. Cullen watched as they rearranged themselves by the Herald and regarded the group with a solemn expression. "Maker go with you all." He told them and then turned to return to the training area.

Once they all mounted both the soldiers and her companions looked at her, waiting silently. Elnora gently heeled the horse's sides and moved forward, following the path down the valley and towards Redcliffe. She could hear the group following closely behind her along with the clinking of metal against metal as their weapons and armor shifted with each gallop.


	7. The Threat Remains - II

Author's note:

My apologies guys, I noticed I rushed through the chapter and wasn't as detailed as I would have liked. I added more content and changed some dialogue. I was trying to keep it under 4000 words and ended up over, so I split it in half into two chapters. Trust me, the chapters are now a bit more exciting :D!

Disclaimer:

I do not claim ownership of Dragon Age Inquisition. All characters and stories belong to Bioware. This fan fiction is for fun only and not intended for monetary gain.

~.Thank You.~

~.***..***.~

The Threat Remains - II

The trip to The Hinterlands was mostly uneventful, save for the occasional bickering between Cassandra and Varric. The soldiers behind her mostly kept to themselves, possibly intent on keeping their eyes and ears open should trouble come to pass. Solas rode beside her while Cassandra, despite her efforts to distance herself from the dwarf, was somehow stuck in the back with him. Elnora silently made a note to ask one of them what happened to make the woman dislike him so much. She found the dwarf to be quite friendly, even if apparently conniving, so it was difficult for her to understand why they were so hostile towards each other. He was no longer a prisoner and was willingly helping the Inquisition, just as she was.

Solas seemed to be the quiet type when traveling. She sometimes would steal curious glances at him, just to see him staring into the distance every time. He apparently remained deep in thought as the scenery moved around him, and it was mildly amusing how he just seemed to match the natural landscape. In truth, she had only known the elves that served as servants in her family's estate, and even though she treated them as equals, the stigma they carried was still palpable. She was once told by a visiting young earl that elves were better off as slaves and that they lived better lives in old times than they do now as free folk. Of course, she disagreed with his insensible statement, but she recognized that her kind had probably damaged their beautiful race enough to leave behind permanent scars.

Elnora looked ahead as small circular huts began to appear in the distance. The snow was no longer coating the scenery, replaced by the green pine trees and the familiar yellowed, cold grass of Ferelden. She had crossed these lands before with her family, during the very few visits they paid to the nobles for trade negotiations. She liked hearing the stories their servants would tell her; tales often filled with the heroics of the Grey Wardens, evil-vanquishing warriors who only raised arms when darkness threatened the world. She knew of the Blights that sometimes plagued the battered lands of Ferelden and threatened the rest of Thedas. They were bleak periods when darkspawn, cursed creatures commanded by an arch demon, emerged from the deep to destroy anything in their wake. The Fifth Blight had been within her lifetime, and despite the deep suffering it had caused, she always yearned to hear the ending to that story.

She smiled as she remembered the ten-year-old tale. The Hero of Ferelden, a woman of noble birth who rose from the ashes of her household and became a Grey Warden in search for justice. With the help of her companions she brought down a traitor to the crown of Ferelden and defeated the arch demon, saving everyone with a strike of her mighty sword. She then married her one true love, a fellow Grey Warden and the rightful heir to the Fereldan throne. Both lived happily and rebuilt Ferelden together, bringing an end to the pain and suffering of the people they had sworn to protect. She sighed dreamily, but the uplifting feeling slowly dissipated; a small part of that story felt strangely ironic to her now.

Movement in her peripheral vision snapped her out of her thoughts, and she immediately focused; a soldier had advanced from behind her and galloped ahead. He paused and looked back at the rest of the group.

"We have trouble." His youthful voice sounded out in alarm, and he shifted his gaze towards something lying on the ground.

Elnora narrowed her eyes and approached him. "A body."

Solas and Cassandra rode forth to stand beside her. The elf subtly scowled. "No. More than one."

Men with large burn marks, stab wounds, and shattered heads lay scattered over the hills and upon the road. Some were dressed in light gear, the garments mages carried; others wore the Templar's standard issued heavy armor. She could tell the battle had taken place a mere hours ago, the dark red blood still coagulating on the ground as it pooled under some of the bodies.

"Help!"

They all turned their heads up in the direction of the screaming man as he ran towards them in panic. He was covered in fresh gushing wounds through his middle and burns had eaten away at his clothes, showing charred skin. One of the soldiers quickly slid off his horse and ran to the frantic man, just in time to catch him as he collapsed.

Elnora watched with concern as the soldier slowly lowered the villager down onto his back.

"Apos…tates...Tem…plars.." He gurgled out through mouthfuls of blood, "Inqui...sition..."

Silence followed, and the man's head lolled to the side. Elnora's hands closed tightly around the reigns of her steed and her brows met at the bridge of her nose, eyes filling with urgency.

"They're under attack," she voiced in earnest, eyes hastily regarding her party," we have to hurry and find Mother Giselle."

~.*.~

Screams and the sound of clashing swords filled the small merchant village. The yells of chanting mages broke through mighty clashes of metal as fire and ice spread over dirt and grass towards the raging Templars and fleeing villagers. Mother Giselle dragged a wounded Inquisition soldier; desperately grabbing at his leather garments with her dark, wrinkled hands in an effort to hide the young man behind the cover of a crumbling stone wall. People ran and cowered while more soldiers attempted to protect them from the bloodshed that somehow found its way into their land.

In her many years in the clergy, she had never seen so much rage and hatred between two factions. She had known from the time she made her oath to the Maker that most mages begrudged their forced isolation into the Circles of Magi, schools formed to protect mages and people from the magic and demonic possession. It was evident that the Chantry's Templars were regarded as both their oppressors and their captors. She also knew of the massive burden Templars carried and how their vows to protect the people from magic were often twisted into resentment against their charges. But despite that knowledge, she could have never imagined how much violence could spawn between them.

"Do not move son!" She said with firmness in her soft voice, pulling elfroot and bandages from her leather satchel. She quickly used the medicinal plant to help close his wounded side and dressed the injury, determined to stop the bleeding.

"What are you doing, Mother?!" He shouted back at her groggily, weakly pushing at her and trying to get back up. "Run! Save yourself!"

"Do not be foolish boy!" She nudged down on him while tying up the bandage, a thick Orlesian accent coating her words. "You will do yourself no good fighting in this condition!"

"I have to!" He told her, shoving her hands away. "No one else…will help these people!" He scrambled to his feet despite her protests, charging at a casting Mage.

She got up and tried to reach for him, unaware of the Templar readying an arrow from the roof of a wooden building.

"Look out!"

The old cleric turned her brown eyes to a charging horse and the young girl riding it. Mother Giselle quickly followed the youth's line of sight to gaze at the crazed Templar on his high perch. She then fell as Elnora jumped off the horse and tackled her to the ground, drawing her shield just in time to block the arrow. The brunette's blue eyes widened slightly when the sharp tip of the projectile penetrated just enough to poke through the thick wood.

More arrows flew and hit the mark, but this time it was the Templar archer who fell. The apostate also fell before he could set the soldier aflame, an arrow sticking out from between his now vacant eyes.

"Eat dirt!" Varric yelled in triumph and jumped off the horse, the rest of the party following suit.

"Hurry! Help the Inquisition forces!" Cassandra yelled while drawing her weapons and then pointed her sword at the remaining enemies.

Elnora watched her companions rush to battle as she helped the old woman to her feet. One of her soldiers had promptly detached himself from the group to help the wounded warrior, standing by Elnora with the man's arm over his shoulders. The others surrounded her and the old woman, shields raised and swords drawn.

She kept a hand on the Mother's back as she hurriedly took her to a safer place; behind the cover of a vacant house. She helped her take a seat on the floor while a guard helped his fellow man to an empty bed.

She knelt down before the Chantry woman and smiled apologetically as she spoke, "Forgive me for that. Are you alright?"

"Yes, child. I am not as fragile as I may seem." She gave her a minute smile. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Are you Mother Giselle?" Elnora inquired with mild haste.

"I am." She frowned quizzically. "And you must be the Herald of Andraste."

Elnora paused for a moment, still unsure about the tittle. She made a single nod. "My name is Elnora. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mother." She spun her head towards the open door as she heard shouting outside, the sounds of fighting still filling the air and making her heart race anxiously. "I have to go help the others, but I will come back as soon as we clear the village." She turned to two of her soldiers. "Davett, Ferian, stay with them and keep them safe."

They brought their fists up to their chests with a loud clang. "Yes, your worship!"

The young woman then stood and drew her weapons, turning on her feet and walking hastily. "Let's go." She told her three remaining escorts as she walked past them and out the door; they followed.

~.*.~

Cassandra let out a grunt and clenched her teeth as ice hit her shield. As soon as she felt the spell cease she rushed forth with her sword, releasing a war cry and slashing through the middle of the mage's body and spilling his blood and guts over the grass. She then turned in time to block the sword of a Templar.

The Seeker's feet slid on the ground at the force of the impact. "We are not apostates!" She yelled from behind her shield.

"I don't think they care, Seeker!" Varric shouted from behind the Templar, firing an arrow to his neck as the knight raised his sword for a second swing.

"Why are they doing this?!" She asked in frustration, slashing through another mage and cutting through her as if she were made of butter.

"They are blinded by hatred!" Solas said as he flung a fireball with his staff towards a fellow mage, breaking through his magical barrier and sending him flying several feet back. "They are not following orders from anyone; instead they attack and kill innocents without remorse!"

He watched the mage get back up and lift a hand up in a daze. "Stop this!" He shouted with a firm but sympathetic tone, raising his staff. "I am not a Templar! I do not wish to hurt you!"

The mage began to chant.

"I said stop!" He warned again.

Magic began to ooze from the rebel mage's hand and the elf let out a frustrated breath before whispering a short string of words, firing a wave of ice that encased the apostate and clenched tightly around his body, freezing him solid. Solas then closed his hand into a fist and the man exploded into icy pieces.

The elven mage slowly shook his head.

He heard Cassandra sound off in alarm, "Solas!"

The sound of armor behind him made him turn on his heel and duck, the blade of a sword just missing his head. He jumped back as he flung ice to the knight's helmet, freezing his eyes and blocking his view.

The Seeker hurried over and swung her sword at the armored man, holding him off as the elf put distance between him and his attacker. Mouthing another spellL, Solas cast a flow of flames that flew around Cassandra and hit the Templar's plated chest, he staggered, giving the woman enough time to swing her sword and slash his throat open.

Elnora and her escorts rushed to battle.


	8. The Threat Remains - III

Author's note:

My apologies guys, I noticed I rushed through the chapter and wasn't as detailed as I would have liked. I added more content and changed some dialogue. I was trying to keep it under 4000 words and ended up over, so I split it in half into two chapters. Trust me, the chapters are now a bit more exciting :D!

Disclaimer:

I do not claim ownership of Dragon Age Inquisition. All characters and stories belong to Bioware. This fan fiction is for fun only and not intended for monetary gain.

~.Thank You.~

~.***..***.~

The Threat Remains - III

The Herald panted as she watched the female apostate fall on a pool of her own blood, gargling and choking as blood flowed out of her open throat. She lowered her head and sighed, inwardly revolted with what she was forced to do. Elnora felt her shield arm grow cold and looked down to find it covered in ice. She quickly banged the hilt of her sword upon it; breaking the crystals and watching them crumble to the ground. Her brother had once told her about how hard it could be to fight an apostate, and now she understood the dangers he had spoken of. But seeing how Templars fought gave her real insight on how well trained they were and why mages were so weary of them.

Silence then stretched through the battleground, and she lifted her gaze to see soldiers helping their injured peers and rushing to the aid of bloodied villagers.

Varric jumped from his perch on a large boulder, cautiously scouting the area. "It looks like we got them all."

"They were smaller in numbers than anticipated," Cassandra breathed out, carefully putting away her shield and her sword. She ran the back of her hand over her blood stained neck.

"That's because they are deserters." An Inquisition soldier approached the group, a blood-stained hatchet hanging from his hip. "The Rebel Mages have denounced these people as apostates. The real Rebels are in Redcliffe taking care of themselves. These mages are acting on their own; possibly because the Circles of Magi are gone and without guidance they have gone mad with power."

Elnora sheathed her blade, facing the man. "And you are..."

"Corporal Vale, your worship." He responded with a fist to his chest and a curt bow. "I was put in charge of overseeing the needs of the refugees before the attack."

She gave him a polite nod in reply. "What do you know about the Templars?"

The young man shook his head. "They are also acting alone, separated from the Order. I know many Templars who are honorable and care about protecting people." He looked down at a dead knight on the ground, disappointment evident in his youthful features. "These men however...are no Templars to me. Just lunatics with broadswords and heavy armor."

"I see." Elnora reached up and patted his shoulder, a small smile on her lips. She couldn't deny she felt the same way he did. Each Templar she killed today wore the same armor those in her family who served the Order once wore. "Thank you for the information."

Cassandra took a step to stand by the brunette and crossed her arms as she pinned the soldier with an authoritive stare. "Corporal."

He stood at attention. "Yes, Lady Cassandra."

"See to it that a perimeter is set around the village and raise our banner; the crossroads are now officially under the protection of the Inquisition."

"Ma'am!" He saluted and turned on his heel to perform his duties.

The Herald was silently grateful that the fighting had yet to grow into a full-scale war. She let her eyes wander to the bloody mess left behind on the cold ground. Her gaze then drifted up to see people slowly walking out of their homes and from behind cover, some bleeding or with a neighbor's blood upon them. The adrenaline that had been rushing through her during battle began to ebb away slowly, and feelings of anger, empathy and disbelief took turns within her chest. The metallic scent of blood filled her nostrils, and she reached up to touch her cheeks. A red drop of blood stained her gloved hand, blood that wasn't her own. She reached up to rub the stains in an attempt to clean her pale face, only to smear them and mix them with her own sweat.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her troubled gaze to Cassandra. "This is nothing compared to what will happen if we don't close the Breach."

"I know…" She said somberly and lifted her head to regard her guards, who had been eyeing her from behind Cassandra. "I'll be alright on my own. Go help the injured."

"But… my lady Herald…" One of the soldiers looked at the others quizzically. "Commander Cullen said—"

"He also said to follow my orders." She smiled reassuringly. "I can take care of myself. These people need you more than I do."

They exchanged glances and gave her firm looks. "Yes, your worship!"

She watched them leave and turned to Cassandra. "I have to go talk to Mother Giselle."

The Seeker tilted her head in acknowledgment and followed the girl's retreating back with her sharp brown eyes. It was impressive how the inexperienced highborn was handling the situation, but she could tell it was all a front by the way her shoulders subtly slumped. Cassandra felt a lopsided smile tug on her lips. If there was anything she had learned during her years of training as a Seeker recruit, it was that being thrown into adversity could make you stronger.

~..*..~

Elnora stepped into the now crowded hut to see the old cleric tending to the injured, whispering reassuringly to them as she deftly worked on their wounds with bandages and herbs. She waited patiently until the woman rose up from her kneeling position by one of her patients. Mother Giselle approached her.

"Is the village safe now?"

"Yes." Elnora gave a brief, respectful bow. "The Inquisition forces will remain and protect the area."

"I see." The corners of the Mother's tanned lips lifted into a gentle smile. "Thank you and your Inquisition for everything you have done. I am certain that the refugees will appreciate your efforts."

The Herald nodded curtly. "You wanted to discuss something important with me?"

"Yes, but I would prefer that we speak of this in private." The cleric gestured to the door and both walked out of the building. They silently approached a clearing overseeing the main road that crossed the village, distancing themselves from the wary ears of the townsfolk.

"I do not know if you are the answer to our problems." The Mother began, pausing above a set of steps that lead down to the village. "But in these times the people need something to believe in, or in this case, someone."

"You don't think I was the one responsible for the Divine's death?" Elnora frowned, confused.

"I cannot say. I can only follow what my eyes tell me and what I see is that you and the Inquisition are the only ones reaching out to protect these people." She looked out towards the village, letting out a contemplative breath. "The Chantry is in chaos; many seek to take the place of the Divine, and they are too blind to see past their personal desires for the sake of the faithful. I know these people, and I also know those who may be persuaded if they see you for who you are and not for the rumors that follow you."

"You want me to appeal to them." The brunette raised a hand and anxiously stroked the back of her neck.

"Perhaps I should explain better." The Mother turned to her, hands clasped over her skirt. "You do not need to convince them all, you merely have to do enough for some to doubt. This will weaken the Chantry and the rumors they have spread."

Elnora nodded. "If it helps… I will do what I can."

Mother Giselle gave her a small smile. "In three days there will be a gathering in Val Royeaux; attend this gathering. I will give Leliana the list of people you can speak to while you are there."

"Thank you for doing this."

Mother Giselle politely bowed her head to the girl. "I will be on my way to Haven tomorrow, I shall meet you there. Maker go with you, child."

Elnora bowed in return and watched as the woman descended the steps towards the village.

~.*.~

Solas, Cassandra, and Varric had gathered at the village entrance, the horses the party had arrived on were tied to a nearby post, foraging and pacing calmly. Solas stood a few steps away from the horses, looking out to the wilderness in contemplation. Cassandra sat on a tree stump by the road, sliding an oiled rag over her bloodstained sword.

The Inquisition forces could be seen dragging the dead out of the village, others carrying fresh cut herbs and buckets of water. Villagers exchanged hugs and spoke, comforting and helping each other.

The warrior cleaned up the smears while she spoke "We will have to tell Cullen his soldiers are staying behind to help the refugees."

"With what happened here today I'm sure some townsfolk will run up there and enlist." Varric responded absently while sitting atop a large rock, his arms crossed over his exposed chest. "No harm done."

"Although he may have some protests regarding Elnora's decision to travel without an escort," Solas added from behind the two.

The dwarf scoffed. "That guy's too serious about his duty for his own good. Besides, we have the Seeker! What better escort is there?" Varric grinned at the woman, receiving a disgusted glare in return. He nonchalantly ignored it and gazed towards the village. "I say we all work well together, Chuckles. We can watch her back."

"Perhaps." Solas gave him a minute smile.

A small moment of silence passed, each of them listening to the quiet sobs and sounds coming from the village before footsteps and the distinct chime of chainmail disrupted the quiet.

"Ah, there she is." Varric looked past Cassandra at Elnora as she neared the three party members.

Cassandra sheathed her weapon and stood, brown eyes regarding the highborn. "Did Mother Giselle give you any useful information?"

"You could say that." Elnora fidgeted with her fingers and regarded her party with a frown on her face. "I think It's best I tell you about it once we get to Haven; too many ears out here."

"Understood." The Seeker tipped her head in understanding and gestured to the horses. "We should be on our way if we want to be back before nightfall."

"Wait." A booming voice called out, making them shift their attention to an old man approaching behind them from the woods. He wore the common peasant attire but carried an air of pride and fortitude around him with shoulders straight and chin held high. He was obviously a hard worker, filled with the wise experience of a veteran.

"My name is Dennett," He began, " I used to work for Earl Eamon at Redcliffe Castle as his horse master. I saw what you did for the poor sods in this village." He paused before the group with a horse beside him, its reigns hanging loosely from the man's hand. "I have a proposition to make the lot of you if you are willing to listen."

"Alright. What is it?" Elnora stepped forward.

He stroked the steed's snout while his spoke. "Blighted wolves and bandits are constantly attacking my farm, and my farmers need watchtowers built to keep watch and defend themselves. If you were to build us some towers, we could offer your Inquisition weapons and good quality horses."

"The Inquisition does need well trained horses for our forces," Cassandra interjected, "And with our growing ranks weapons will be required; our blacksmith is not equipped to meet such growing demand."

Elnora gave a curt nod of acknowledgement to the Seeker's information and eyed the old horse master with a down-to-business glint in her eyes. "So if we do this for you, you would be willing to help us?"

Dennett crossed his arms and gave a curt tip of a grey head. "We've heard of what you people are doing and after seeing what you did here I want to lend a hand, but it's too dangerous for us to send our horses blindly up the road."

"You said you worked for Earl Eamon…for how long?"

He tilted his chin up, "A good thirty years."

She smiled at his dignified tone, his pride almost contagious. "Would you be willing to come work with us as an agent of the Inquisition? We will need someone with your experience to care for the horses."

"Well, I can't say I'm not curious about you lot." He frowned subtly at her proposal. "But I'm not sure about leaving my family here."

"Are you Andrastian?" Cassandra inquired, her voice bearing a hint of religious devotion. "This is a matter of faith. Your help will be most valuable in our efforts to do the Divine's will and restore order to Thedas."

He remained silent for a moment, visibly mauling things over in his head. He sighed and shook his head in affirmation. "Alright, so long as you follow through on your end of the bargain. But never let it be said Redcliffe gave no more than the best."

Elnora reached her hand out in good faith, smiling at the older man. "You have a deal."

He took her hand and shook it firmly, a lopsided smile forming on his chipped lips.

"You will have your watch towers built in short order; we already have soldiers here who can build them. I will talk to our Commander as soon as we reach our garrison."

"Good. Much appreciated," The man walked up to his horse and mounted it, looking down at the party with a stern gaze, "You will have me and my horses up in the valley as soon as the towers are finished."

The group looked on as the man rode the horse towards the Redcliffe farmlands and through the cover of the woods. As she watched him leave, the young noble noticed that the wooden crates attached to the horse, which were often used to transport grains and vegetables, were empty. She glanced towards the village from a distance, spotting the townsfolk carrying baskets of corn and turnips while they shared the food between themselves.

Elnora walked up to her horse with a small, hopeful smile upon her pink lips and took the reigns. She directed one last look at the small merchant village behind them and gracefully mounted, blue eyes regarding her companions before they all rode off back to the snow covered Haven.


	9. The Threat Remains - IV

*Please let me know if you spot any mistakes that need fixed. I seem to always find them AFTER I have already submitted the document lol even though I've already proof read it several times.

Disclaimer:

I do not claim ownership of Dragon Age Inquisition. All characters and stories belong to Bioware. This fan fiction is for fun only and not intended for monetary gain.

The Threat Remains - IV

The candlelight flickered and danced, the shadows in the room waving with the rhythm against walls made of rock. Cassandra and Elnora had just returned from the Hinterlands and were now back in the War Room with the three commanding officers of the Inquisition; Cullen, Leliana and Josephine.

"The Chantry clergy in Val Royeaux only knows of you through the rumors Chancellor Roderick has spread, nothing else. Reasoning with them may be fruitless and even dangerous," Leliana said, her soft voice filled with skepticism as she directed a questioning stare towards the Herald.

Elnora's brow furrowed, "I know, but speaking with them directly is the only way to prove we're not who they think we are."

"We still need support to gain the attention of the Rebel Mages and Templars," Cassandra added.

"The Herald is the one the Chantry fears," Josephine intervened, "Sending her to them and showing them who she really is may be beneficial. It could tear down the radical image they have of her and in turn, of us."

"Why is it that we need the Chantry's approval?" Cullen eyed his female companions, slight annoyance evident in his voice, "They have nothing to offer us. We can gain support elsewhere."

"I disagree," Josephine tilted her chin up at him, "Even if not all Chantry clergy approves of the Inquisition, getting on their good side may help us gain more allies. You should know that Commander."

"You think that's worth sending the Herald to the wolf's den?" The knight shot back, "We may as well hand her over to them on a silver platter; along with the only means we have of closing the Breach."

Leliana shook her head at the two, "Not to mention we still don't know whom Mother Giselle wants Elnora to talk to."

Elnora let out a long, heavy sigh, her chest filling up with a mix of both frustration and exhaustion.

Night had already fallen upon their arrival and between hours of travel and the fight in the crossroads, her body was demanding rest. In her tired mind she found herself pulling away from the arguing advisors, her thoughts drifting to the blank stares of the people she had slaughtered to protect the innocent villagers.

She had been trained to have the skills of a warrior, it had been easy for her to kill the demons emerging from the rifts, but she had never killed a person before. Elnora knew it would happen eventually; warriors were not known to carry swords and shields for no purpose other than to kill their enemies. But regardless of how much she had prepared her mind for the inevitable, she could feel the guilt that came from taking a life.

~.*.~

Cullen had noticed the traces of dried blood, gore and exhaustion covering both the Seeker and the Herald. He was used to seeing Cassandra that way; she was both an experienced, formidable warrior. He had fought along side her many times before the Conclave.

Elnora's appearance however, had left him slightly confused. The grime and dried blood was supposed to make warriors seem tougher, battle born. Instead, all he could see was a sullied porcelain doll. Witnessing such untouched beauty was new to him. Sure, he had met many women in his lifetime, even bedded one or two, but never had he seen someone so pure. It was something he would have to get used to.

"I still think this is all a waste of time. We should be focusing on the Breach and on the refugees, not playing politics," He told his colleagues, waving a dismissive hand as he spoke.

"Those refugees are also Andrastian, Commander," Leliana frowned, "It would make them feel better to know the Inquisition intends to take the Chantry into consideration, given the opportunity."

Cassandra's voice interrupted the conversation, "Elnora. Pay attention."

Cullen silently watched the Herald suddenly look up at Cassandra's irritated stare, her shoulders slumped and eyes tired.

"Y-Yes." She cast her eyes down in embarrassment and fiddled with her fingers, making a feeble attempt at being poised, "My apologies."

Cullen felt a little sympathy for the young woman. He probably wasn't much older than her; she looked to be about five to six years younger than him. But she was a highborn; nobles didn't often experience the hardships he and his colleagues fought through during their numerous battles. He could tell her family had sheltered her, that she was perhaps the youngest of the Trevelyans.

It made him wonder how they allowed someone to train her as a warrior when she appeared to have been raised a lady. It also didn't make sense to him why she was sent to the Conclave in the first place, since she apparently lacked the experience of a long time diplomat.

"We're not going anywhere with this," He sighed and saw Elnora's relieved gaze from the corner of his eyes, "We should resume this meeting tomorrow; with rested minds."

~..*..~

Cassandra sighed audibly, "Perhaps."

Leliana and Josephine exchanged glances before the Spymaster let out a soft breath and cast her eyes upon the Herald, "You said Mother Giselle would be here tomorrow morning with her list?"

Elnora nodded.

"Alright. I will look at the people in it, then we'll go from there."

"Then we shall meet here again at noon," Josephine stated.

Elnora watched quietly as the other three women in the room began to walk out, her eyes pausing on Cassandra when she stopped and turned to her with narrowed brown eyes.

"Make sure you rest well tonight, we need you to bring your mind along with you tomorrow," the Seeker told her, irritation evident in her thick voice.

The young noble could only tilt her head before the woman turned and left the room without another word. Elnora watched them leave, releasing a small sigh as she inwardly chastised herself for her own impertinence.

She had too many things going through her mind and one of them was that even if her brother had been the one to teach her the skills she now had, he still wouldn't have liked to see his little sister covered in the blood of others. She anxiously reached up with shaky fingers and began to scratch at the dry blood on her armored chest.

"Are you well?"

She jumped lightly and turned her head to see Cullen was still in the room. He took a few steps around the table towards her, while her troubled eyes followed him.

She breathed out and gave him a small nod of her head, her now messy ponytail bobbing with the subtle action, "I-I apologize. I don't know what's gotten into me," She looked down to the ground and shamefully shook her head, "I'm never like this."

"By Cassandra's report, your party had a long day, my lady. You, in particular," He rested his hands on the hilt of his sword; something she noticed was probably a habit of his. He looked at her with a serious expression and continued to speak, "Apparently things in the Hinterlands were grave enough that you decided to leave my soldiers behind, despite our agreement."

Her grey-blue eyes widened and she quickly looked up at him like a child caught red handed, "I- I thought maybe the refugees wo-would need-"

Cullen lifted a hand and gave her a gentle smile, successfully stopping the brunette's nervous banter. She blinked, too caught up in the situation to notice her heart had skipped a beat at the sight.

"You did the right thing," He nodded curtly at her, "Besides, you seem to be more capable than I gave you credit for."

"No," Elnora bit her lip and her hands closed into fists, "I-I had no right to kill those people."

He gave her a confused look, "Who?"

"The Templars… the Mages," She uttered bitterly, "It was the first time I had ever…killed… anyone."

Understanding suddenly dawned upon his face. He looked at her for a moment, apparently thinking of what to tell her and then motioned to the door with his gloved hand, "Come. I will walk with you to your room."

~..*..~

Cold air chilled her face when the knight opened the temple doors. It was dark outside and she found herself grateful for the faint light of the torches scattered within the village. She sighed and timidly stepped out of the building towards Cullen, who was waiting for her outside.

They both began to walk towards the ramp that lead down to the lower parts of the village. Her eyes were cast down to the snow, while their feet made a crunching sound with each step. She then looked up to see an Inquisition guard walking towards them, possibly doing his rounds. Cullen nodded to him in acknowledgement. The young man paused and he brought his fist up in a respectful greeting as the two walked past him.

"When I was a child, I used to look up to the Templars." Cullen began quietly; just loud enough for her to hear, "I used to go to the Chantry Temple in my little village and ask the Templars to teach me how to fight; how to become one of them. I wanted to protect people."

She looked up at him, slight surprise painting her eyes. But instead of asking questions she allowed him to continue, suddenly forgetting about how tired she was.

"At first they would humor me, but as I continued to show interest they began to take me seriously." He tipped his head at another soldier, who saluted in return. "They spoke to my parents and convinced them to let me join the order. I was thirteen when I was sent to the Chantry for training."

"Thirteen…so young." She whispered.

"And I wasn't the youngest. Many others had already been promised to the Chantry upon birth, by devoted families," they both walked across the small soldier camp at the center of the village, then down the steps, careful not to trip over the frozen ground. "I was eighteen when I was assigned to the Circle Tower in Ferelden, ten years ago."

"So you were in charge of guarding the mages?" She inquired quietly, carefully stepping down the last step and following him around the corner towards her assigned cottage. "Was that all you did at the Circle? I've heard about Templars from my family, but not in detail."

"Well…Are you familiar with the Harrowing?"

She stared blankly at him.

He let out a small chuckle, "Alright. It was an initiation ritual, held in every Circle of Magi, through which every Mage tested the strength of their will in the Fade. Magic makes them vulnerable to demons, so mages were forced to prove they couldn't be possessed and become Abominations. It was a Templar's duty to kill them if they failed."

Elnora continued to listen, suddenly curious about the man before her. She didn't know why he was telling her about his past but it was a welcomed distraction.

"When I attended my first Harrowing, I was given the task to strike down the Mage were she to become an Abomination," He looked up to the sky, a distant look upon his copper-colored eyes, "It was my first assignment and I was already charged with ending the life of someone I barely knew. "

Her eyes widened slightly, realizing what he was trying to do. She let out a small breath, then spoke softly, "And…what was it like?"

He looked down at her, eyes briefly meeting hers, "It was unnerving. I found myself praying to the Maker for the Mage's success, hoping I wouldn't have to raise my sword against her."

She hesitated, but the question slipped through her lips, "Did the Mage survive the ritual?"

Cullen's scarred lips formed a one-sided smile, "Yes."

She let go of the breath she was holding.

"But after the ritual was over, I understood why I had been given that responsibility. Not everything you do for the sake of others is going to be pleasant. At times, making the tough decisions is necessary."

Her clear blue eyes moved away from him, down to the snow-covered gravel beneath her feet. "But…was there no other way? I could have talked to them; convinced them so—".

Her ramblings ceased as soon as she felt his hand rest over her armored shoulder. The action took her by surprise, her gaze trailing up to look at his no-nonsense expression.

He spoke firmly this time, "You have to understand that not everyone can be reasoned with. Those defectors were butchering innocents, without remorse. Your misguided sense of sympathy would have endangered you and many others. You did what you had to do."

His hardened eyes never wavered as they pinned her to the spot. She found herself wondering if he often spoke to his soldiers the same way in which he was now speaking to her.

Cullen's words rang true in her ears; Elnora tipped her head in understanding. She then offered him a small grin, her feelings finally settling down, allowing her to see more clearly, "Thank you. I think I know how to deal with this now."

He offered her a short nod and withdrew his hand, returning her grin with a small smile of his own, "Just remember that this is just the beginning. You will face more enemies along the way, not all will be demons. So be ready."

"Understood," She nodded.

"Good," He offered a small, respectful bow before turning to walk away, "I shall see you tomorrow, my lady."

"Wait, " She bit her lip, curiosity getting the best of her.

Cullen stopped and turned to look at her, "My Lady Herald?"

Elnora frowned inwardly at the title, wondering why he couldn't just call her by her given name. But she ignored it for the time being, "You said you were at the Circle of Magi in Ferelden ten years ago? That was during the Fifth Blight, no?"

She couldn't see clearly in the dark but he seemed to tense up at her question. He responded, his voice carrying a hint of hesitation, "Yes…What about it?"

Elnora absently played with her fingers; anxiously hoping he would tell her more, "I was wondering… Did you fight darkspawn while there?"

"The Fereldan Circle had… problems of its own at the time. So no, I didn't have the opportunity to fight darkspawn."

"Problems?" Her eyebrows went up with sparked interest, "What kind of problems? It sounds serious."

Cullen then let out a heavy sigh, "I would rather not to talk about it. No Templar who served in the Fereldan Circle at the time would want to discuss what happened." Her shoulders dropped at his response but she kept a tiny smile; his features softened a little at her disappointment, "My apologies. I hope you can understand."

Elnora's smile widened, suddenly feeling bad for troubling him so. "I do… Good night, Cullen."

"Good night," He bowed his head once more, and then turned to resume his walk. Elnora watched him leave towards the training grounds, the distant sound of his armor disappearing with the growing distance.

It was the first time anyone had talked to her about some of the inside duties of a Templar. Although her family had worked closely with the Chantry for many generations, she was always kept in the dark about the deeper workings of the Order.

She thought perhaps it was due to the Chantry's constant demand for secrecy, but she considered that much of her ignorance on the matter was due to her own parents' need to keep information from her in order to protect her. After her brother joined the Order, she heard less and less about the topic in family gatherings.

She sighed, her breath coming out in a puff of smoke at the chilling temperatures as she approached her door. The brunette opened it and her eyes trailed over a large metal basin with fire crackling underneath it.

The female elf she had met after her attempt at closing the Breach was hunched over beside it, keeping the hot ambers going. Elnora cleared her throat, trying not to scare the petite woman. She failed.

"Oh! My Lady Herald!" The woman turned around, almost tripping over; Elnora felt renewed sympathy for her.

"It's alright!" She raised her hands in a passive manner, "I'm sorry for scaring you and for being late. It looks like you've been busy with this for a while. Did someone have you prepare a bath for me?"

The young elf nodded timidly then continued to fan the coals under the basin. " Y-yes. Lady Cassandra did."

Elnora looked around her room at the tray of food, the clean bundle of clothes and at the bath; "It looks like I'm in your hands now. What's your name?"

"V-Vioren"

The noble approached her, and then offered her a friendly hand, "Nice to meet you, Vioren. My name is Elnora."

Vioren eyed her hand for a moment and hesitantly took it in hers, shaking it gently. "A-a pleasure, my lady."

"Not my lady," She gave her a toothy grin, "Just Elnora."

The young elf blinked at her, staring as if the woman had grown another head. She slowly shook her head in understanding, "Yes…Elnora."

"Good!" The Herald stepped towards the basin, reaching in to touch the water. "You have no idea how much I need this bath right now. Thank you for preparing it for me."

With that, she let out a breath of relief. She knew things would get more complicated, that the future battles she would face would possibly try not only her skills but her wits as well. She remembered Cullen's words as her lips curved up. Suddenly she understood that she wasn't really alone in all this. She just had to reach out and ask for guidance.


	10. The Threat Remains - V

Hi guys! Thank you for your constant support. I would like to hear your thoughts on the story so feel free to leave me some reviews. Please point out any mistakes I might have missed as well.

-Nardhwen

Disclaimer:

I do NOT own Dragon Age Inquisition. Bioware is the rightful owner of all characters.

The Threat Remains V

The sound of swords clashing coming for training ground and people walking outside her cottage pulled Elnora out of her slumber. She groaned softly and sat up and began to rub the sleep out of her eyes. It had been her first good night sleep in Haven.

The last few times she had slept in the tiny village her dreams had been filled with feverish nightmares, occasionally waking up just long enough to see a healer hovering over her before falling back into unconsciousness.

A knock on the door brought her out of her hazy thoughts. She slid off her bed, eyeing herself to make sure she was decent and walked to the door, opening it. The chill of the morning quickly touched her face and she was inwardly grateful for her warm wool tunic and breeches. She looked down to find Varric standing in her doorway.

"Good morning, Turtledove!" He gave her a one sided smile, "Chuckles and I are having breakfast again this morning and I figured I'd ask if you wanted to join us."

She groggily rubbed her face, "Turtledove?"

He waved a dismissive hand, "Yeah, that's the nickname I picked for you; since you're so small and yet so inspiring."

Elnora crossed her arms over her chest, silently wondering why a dwarf was regarding her as small when the man himself was half her size, "I see."

His smile widened, "So you want to eat with us or not?"

She tilted her head and reached for the door, "Sure, I'll be right out."

Varric chuckled, "Take your time!"

Minutes later she stepped out of the cottage, closing the door behind her. She figured she'd take a break from the heavy armor and decided to wear her green scout gear instead. It was faster to equip than the chain mail and her scarf always helped keep her warm. Elnora slipped her hands in her pockets with a sheepish smile, "Sorry, it's kind of chilly out here."

"It's alright," the dwarf responded with a nod.

As they followed the trail that lead to the center of the village, Elnora admired the crisp view of the mountains. Were it not for the gaping hole in the sky, she was sure it would have been a breath morning.

"Hey, Varric," she began, curiosity painting her soft voice, "Why is it you give people nicknames?"

"It's just something I do with companions," He replied with a small grin, "It's an old habit of mine, so I can't really explain it. I'm usually pretty good at it, though!"

"Oh," Elnora grinned as they both went up a set of stairs, "Well, so far you've come up with one for Solas and I—even Cullen! Have you thought of one for Cassandra?"

He scoffed in dry humor; "If I call that woman by anything other than her given name she'll gut me alive. Not to mention I'm not too fond of her myself."

"I'm sorry," She uttered in response, suddenly remembering the two didn't get along, "I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine, kid. You didn't do anything wrong," He sighed in muted frustration, waving away her words, "Cassandra isn't a bad person, it just sucks for you if you happen to be her prisoner. First impressions _are_ important, you know."

"Yes—" She brought her hand up to scratch the back of her neck, "—I get what you mean."

The dwarf laughed, "Yeah and you technically just had it for a day or so, since you were out cold for the most part. I had to deal with it for weeks," A grin spread over his face as he visibly contemplated his experience with the uptight Seeker, "I have to admit though… I enjoyed pissing her off; still do actually!"

"I can tell," Elnora chuckled.

When they arrived at the camp, Solas was stirring something in the large cast iron pot. He scooped some of the contents and poured them into a bowl. An Inquisition soldier gratefully took the food from him and the Elf nodded in response. He turned to look at the two as they approached, "Good morning, Herald."

"Good morning!" She greeted with a small smile, despite the anxiety the title brought upon her each time, "Did you cook today, Solas?"

"No, I'm just keeping it from burning." The elf tilted his head, "Varric appears to be the cook within this little camp."

"I think you should make the food next time, Chuckles. I can't get stew to taste right without some kind of animal in it," The rogue dwarf smirked.

Solas gave him a subtle glare, "Indeed."

Elnora took a bowl from atop one of the logs laid out on the ground, and let the elf pour stew into it. She then took a seat. Varric followed suit and then Solas, who tried to avoid the chunks of meat floating at the top of the thick liquid.

She glanced at the rogue, "Varric, why did Cassandra take you in for interrogation?"

"Well…" He let out a puff of air, looking down at his food, "I'm friends with the Champion of Kirkwall, so—"

"The Champion of Kirkwall?!" Elnora's eyes widened and she leaned forward, almost spilling her food, "_The_ Eren Hawke?"

Varric chuckled nervously, "Yeah…Eren Hawke."

"That's impressive! I've heard much about her," She frowned, "I mean, I don't agree with some of her decisions, but her tales are quite impressive!"

His lips formed a nostalgic smile, "Yeah… She helped many, but she also picked up a lot of enemies along the way."

"So Cassandra captured you because of the Champion?" Elnora scooped up some stew in her metal spoon and sipped on it, the heat of the liquid instantly warming her body.

"In short, the Seeker wanted information to get to Hawke so I told her the story."

"The one you were supposed to tell Divine Justinia," Solas added.

The dwarf ate a spoon full of stew, "Yeah."

"And what was it about that Red Lyrium we saw that troubled you so? Did that have anything to do with Hawke?" She discerned.

"Sort of…" Varric's brow furrowed, troubled by the memories, "My brother Bertrand and I had an expedition into the deep roads back then. Hawke and some of our friends joined in our excursion. Everything was going fine— " He finished his stew and set the bowl down before clasping his hands together, "—until we found this weird idol made of the stuff in an old Thaig. I mean…it barely even looked like it was made by dwarfs."

"It must have been ancient," Solas spoke, wise eyes cast down upon the burning ambers under the cast iron pot.

"Yeah and we didn't know what it was then, so we brought it up to the surface with us," He let out a heavy breath as he shook his head, "Worst mistake we ever made. It drove my brother crazy and it turned Meredith, Kirkwall's Knight Commander, into a Lyrium crazed psychopath."

Solas and Elnora listened intently; both had already finished their meals but held on to their bowls.

Varric rubbed his face, "See…The thing is…You don't even have to ingest the damn thing. Just being near it can affect you. No one is safe." He leaned in, gesturing with his hands as he spoke, "Even dwarfs. We're supposed to be immune to the effects of Lyrium! None of us can use magic. But still, Red Lyrium somehow whispers into your head, it can make objects come to life; make stuff float. Kirkwall was almost destroyed because it."

"Strange," the elven mage appeared pensive, "Mages use Lyrium often for spell casting, but I have never experienced such things."

"I know Templars use it too, but I've never heard of it actually affecting them like that," Elnora tilted her head quizzically.

The dwarf gazed at her, "Yeah, they ingest it to gain their abilities. They _can_ get messed up by it and become addicted to it. But nothing like what Red Lyrium can do to you. Like a Dragon is a lizard, it's at a completely different level."

She looked down at the ground, setting down her empty bowl, "Now I understand why you were so worried when we saw it at the Temple of Sacred Ashes."

"Yeah and I'm actually in the process of sending some of my contacts around Thedas to scout for more Red Lyrium. I want to make sure there aren't any more surprises," He stood up and stretched his arms before crossing them over his exposed chest, "A Red Lyrium epidemic is the least we need right now, especially with the Templars and Mages still going at it."

Solas eyed him and lifted himself up, "Agreed," He shifted his eyes to Elnora, "But I still think closing the Breach should be our top priority at the moment. Have you decided if we are to meet with the Chantry or not?"

Elnora rose to her feet, dusting off the snow bits stuck to the back of her green coat, "No, unfortunately the others are still skeptical. They think it's too dangerous for me to go to Val Royeaux."

"Dangerous? I understand caution is important, but we should not allow it to hinder our efforts. More rifts form as we speak, because of the Breach. Therefore more people are being attacked by demons."

"Yeah, but her situation is complicated," Varric rubbed the back of his neck, as he looked at his companions, "One mistake and she'll be hung on the spot. And no Elnora means no mark, which is bad too."

The Herald gave the dwarf a nervous one-sided grin, "Yes. That's exactly the problem."

They exchanged glances.

"Well I'd better go talk to them and see what we can do. Hopefully we'll get somewhere this time," Elnora let out a small sigh and put her hands in her pockets, "Thanks for the food, Varric."

"Don't mention it," Varric smiled reassuringly, "Good luck, Turtledove,"

"Thank you," She turned and began head up to the Chantry Temple.

~..*..~

A crowd of people gathered in front of the building as she walked towards it, her brow furrowed when her eyes noticed the armors and the robes. Mages she hadn't seen before were standing at one side of the entrance, yelling at the Templars, while the knights stood in a group across from them, also shouting angry words. Her walk turned into a trot and she bit her lip as she neared the bunch.

"What's going on here?"

A bald old mage spoke first, apparently the leader of his comrades, "We're a small group of Mages trained in the healing arts. We joined the Inquisition to help, but we feel we are being harassed by these brutes," He gestured to the people across from him.

"My lady Herald!" The red haired knight took a step towards her, "We don't need the help of these Mages; we have enough Healers in Haven!"

Elnora shook her head with a resolute expression upon her features, "Look, I understand your reservations, and theirs as well, but we have to help each other."

Exasperation spread over the Templar's face, "You must be joking!" He turned and aimed an accusing finger at the Mages, "Their kind killed the most holy!"

"Lies!" The Mage pointed back towards the knight, "Your kind let her die!"

"W-Wait!" Elnora raised her hands; wide eyes darting back and forth as she tried to calm the two factions, "Please stop!"

"Shut your mouth, Mage!" The knight reached for his sword just as the Chantry doors swung open.

"Lieutenant!" Cullen rushed to stand between the two; his hand quickly pushing on the butt of the Templar's hilt and keeping him from drawing the blade, "That's enough!"

She breathed out in relief at the sight of her companion, placing her hand upon her forehead at the thought of what could have happened had he not shown up in time.

The Lieutenant's angry expression was quickly replaced by one mixed with both shock and frustration. He promptly let go of his sword, "But Knight-Captain, they're our enemies! They're the ones responsible for all this!"

"You don't know that!" Cullen glared at the Templar, "And that is not my title. We are not Templars any longer. We are all part of the Inquisition now. And until we find out the truth we have to work together. Understood?"

The man hesitated, his lips forming a thin line.

Cullen spoke slowly now, copper-colored eyes pinning him to the spot, "Am I understood, Lieutenant?"

He swallowed and slowly nodded his head, "Yes, Commander."

"Ah… more empty promises!"

They all turned to gaze at Chancellor Roderick as he approached them, a cynical smile on his wrinkled old face, "I do wonder what all those words truly mean."

Elnora sighed, irritated. She had hoped not to see him again after the Inquisition raised their banner and claimed Haven as their command post. But fate liked to disappoint her. She knew he was probably just doing his job, yet the fact that he obviously had something against her person didn't really help her opinion of him.

Cullen rested his hands upon the hilt of his sword in a relaxed posture, ignoring the man's taunting words, "Back already, Chancellor? Haven't you done enough?"

The cleric tilted his chin up in arrogance and gestured towards the former Templar, "I'm curious, Commander, as to how your Inquisition and it's _Herald_ will restore order as you've promised."

"Of course you are," Cullen scowled at him before looking at the people still gathered around them, "Back to your duties, all of you!"

Elnora observed them as they began to scatter in different directions, some murmuring bitter words under their breaths.

Cullen spoke solemnly to her; "Mages and Templars were already at war. Now they're blaming each other for the Divine's death."

"Which is why we require a proper authority to guide them back to order," Roderick clasped his hands behind his back.

The knight scoffed, "Who, you? A random cleric who wasn't important enough to go near the Conclave?"

Chancellor Roderick narrowed his eyes, "The rebel Inquisition— " He glanced disapprovingly at Elnora, "—and its so-called _Herald of Andraste_? Nonsense!"

The young Herald felt her hands close into fists, "So far, you've been the only one who's insisted we can't work together, Chancellor. I find that both you and the Chantry are part of the problem right now, rather than the solution Thedas needs."

"We are doing all we can for the faithful, girl," He glared daggers at her, "You have shown us you can close rifts, but that doesn't brand you innocent in the Chantry's eyes. Not without a formal trial."

"I'm doing everything in my power to help, Chancellor," She responded with disdain, "Were you not trying to interfere with our efforts, we may have been able to close the Breach by now."

"Exactly why all this should be left to a new Divine. If you are innocent, the Chantry will establish it as so and cooperate with you," He shot back with a smirk.

"Or will be happy to use someone as a scapegoat," Cullen stepped between the two, gently pushing the girl behind him. She gazed up at him, silently grateful for his intervention.

"You think no one cares about the truth? We all grieve Justinia's loss!" The cleric said bitterly, eyeing the pair.

"But you will shed no tears if the lady Herald is conveniently swept under a carpet,"

The Templar crossed his arms once more, unmoved by the cleric's forged sentimentalism.

"You dare—"

"Chancellor—," He cut him off with an irritated stare, "—we have more pressing matters to attend to. Please refrain from causing any more trouble for everyone in the meantime," He bowed his head before turning his attention to the young woman, gesturing to the doors behind her.

Elnora gave the fuming old man a cautious glance before stepping into the building, Cullen walking in after her.

A breath of frustration escaped her lips while she reached up to run her hand over her ponytail. She watched the knight close the doors and spoke, "If the Mothers in Val Royeaux are anything like him, I'm not sure speaking with them will help matters."

"We shall see," He walked up to her, "Leliana should be done looking at that list by now."

"So Mother Giselle is here?" She inquired, moving to walk beside him as they both strolled down the Main Hall.

"Yes. She's now in charge of overseeing the medical supplies and the clergymen in Haven," He glanced at her, "She will be a remarkable asset. Which reminds me…"

They paused and he reached inside his mahogany coat, pulling out a folded piece of paper and handing it to her, "A letter from Horse Master Dennett to the Inquisition. Some of our soldiers worked overnight on the watchtowers you requested in your report; they're almost done. He will be joining us within the next few days."

"Oh!" Elnora beamed, "I'm so glad! Now we'll have better horses _and_ more weapons."

"More or less," His scarred lips formed a one-sided smile; "He decided to give the weapons to the refugees so they can defend themselves."

She quietly tilted her head up to look at him with muted shock, "Ah." A smile then tugged at the corners of her lips.

"What an admirable gesture," She uttered while returning her blue-grey eyes to the contents within the letter.

"Indeed. You did well recruiting him," Cullen put both hands on his sword.

She grinned, happy that she could not only get more help for the Inquisition, but also for the refugees in the Hinterlands. At least if demons or crazed Mages and Templars attacked again, they would be ready for it.

Elnora regarded him with grateful eyes, "Thank you for telling me of this, Cullen."

He chuckled, " No need for thanks, my lady. It's my job to inform you of such matters," He bowed curtly, "Now please wait here, I'll go fetch the others so we can begin this meeting."

The Herald watched him walk away to enter a room behind him, catching a glimpse of Josephine sitting behind a desk as he closed the door. She gently chewed on her bottom lip in silent contemplation. She had never really looked at men before; too engrossed in her own responsibilities as a noble to notice those working around her.

Elnora allowed herself to imagine him without all the armor and the constant formalities. Wondering what he would be like as just a man and not the dutiful Templar. She inwardly admired his broad shoulders, the blond hair and his piercing eyes.

A soft sigh slipped out of her, and she felt herself warm up. As soon as the heat reached her face she brought her hands up to her cheeks, embarrassment rising up within her. She frowned, trying to remember there were more important things to do than drool shamelessly over a man she hardly knew.


	11. The Threat Remains - End

The Threat Remains – End

Elnora cast her pensive eyes upon Leliana and then to the others in the War Room. There was no way around it; the Inquisition would not be able to spread its influence and get help to save Thedas without first casting down the Chantry's silver tongue. She tipped her head to Cassandra, who gave her a nod of acknowledgment in return.

"Leliana, use those names," the Seeker told the others, "I will go with the Herald to Val Royeaux."

Leliana frowned, "Are you certain of this?"

"I don't believe Mother Giselle would have suggested the idea had she doubted the Herald's ability to reason with them," Cullen crossed his arms, "Things are getting worse between Mages and Templars and more rifts are appearing in populated areas of Thedas. We don't have the luxury of time any longer."

"Then we will leave as soon as possible," Cassandra tipped her head and shifted her attention to Elnora, "You should go get ready. Also, tell Solas and Varric, they will be coming with us as well."

"Alright," She responded, turning around to leave the room.

"Elnora."

She stopped mid-step and turned to look at Leliana.

The Spymaster had a small sideward smile, "Some of my scouts are out there as we speak; reach out to them if you wish to alert us of any trouble in the Capital."

"Don't endanger yourself unnecessarily," Cullen added.

"And try to avoid trouble with the Orlesian people; we may need their assistance in the near future," Josephine lifted her writing feather, "Not to mention, word spreads quickly in Orlais, you certainly don't need that kind of attention."

Elnora paused for a moment, then smiled awkwardly, "Understood. I'll do my best."

With a final nod, she turned and exited the room.

~..*..~

The trip to Val Royeaux, the capital of Orlais, was exhausting; two days of horse riding, stopping only to camp for the night or eat. Traveling through the cold mountains wasn't making it any easier for her, but she was grateful for the new heavy coat and scale armor blacksmith Harritt had made for her. It was definitely warmer than her previous set of armor.

The scenery had long since changed from snow-covered hills to a luscious green forest. Pine trees and colorful flower bushes and shrubs framed the dirt road as far as the eye could see. It was quite the contrast from Ferelden's cold and murky appearance.

"We are almost there," She heard Cassandra say from behind her through the sound of galloping horses and shifting equipment. And she could already see the stone walls of the city from a distance.

A slithering feeling of dread gripped at the pit of her stomach. Everyone already relied on her to close the Breach, now she was also responsible of improving the Inquisition's reputation, and if she failed, they would all face terrible consequences.

The trotting sound of a horse made her turn startled eyes to Varric, who approached to ride beside her, "You feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," She smiled at him, "I just hope we don't run into any trouble and make things worse for everyone."

"Same here," He reached out and patted her arm in a reassuring gesture, "It'll be alright, though. You seem to have pretty good diplomacy skills."

"Thank you," Elnora's troubled smile widened, "My father made sure to teach me all he could."

Upon hearing her speak of her family, Cassandra moved her steed closer to the Herald.

"I must ask," She began, catching both the rogue's and Elnora's attention, "Why did the Trevelyans send _you_ to the Conclave? You seem to be far too inexperienced for such intricate proceedings."

"I'm still of noble birth," Elnora responded with a puzzled frown, "And I do have some experience."

"Ah, I did not mean it that way," Cassandra raised a hand in an apologetic gesture, her sharp eyes somewhat troubled, "I just find it odd that such a distinguished family would send their youngest to such an important event, when they could have sent an old veteran to ensure success."

Varric scoffed in dry humor, "Yeah… that one sounded much better, Seeker."

Cassandra looked past Elnora and sent the dwarf a deadly glare.

The Herald fidgeted with the thick leather string within her hands. She knew she'd be asked this question eventually, "My family wanted me to go because we have a… _very_ personal issue we need to resolve."

"Personal?" Cassandra voiced, curious, "What does that have to do with the Conclave?"

"I uh…I'm sorry," Elnora smiled apologetically, eyes cast down upon her hands, "I don't want to talk about it at the moment."

"Hm…" The Seeker regarded her with questioning eyes and Elnora could feel her gaze boring into her, looking for answers that weren't there, "Perhaps another time, then."

"Yes," Elnora offered the Seeker the best smile she could muster under the pressure of her penetrating gaze, "Another time."

Varric then spoke, apparently trying to fill the uncomfortable silence that followed, "Hey, Chuckles!"

"Hm?" Solas responded from behind the three, seemingly lost in the scenery once more.

"Has anyone told you that you're too quiet?"

The mage shifted his attention from the wilderness to Varric, who was almost turning backward on his saddle to look at him.

"Ah," Solas nodded in acknowledgment, "Forgive me. I'm not used to traveling with companions."

"So you're an anti-social on top of being an apostate," The dwarf grinned.

"Justifiable, Varric. It is safer for some of us to avoid civilization, especially after the Mage Rebellion," The corners of his lips then turned upwards, "I do have friends, however. They just may not be what you would call _normal_."

"I've seen plenty of weird, Solas," Varric turned back to the road, laughing lightly at the elf's words, "If you ever decide to introduce us to some of your friends, I'm sure I'd be able to handle it."

"Yes…of course you would, Varric," Solas let out a small chuckle.

The group stopped upon reaching the ornate stone bridge to the gates of the city. Elnora silently admired the beauty of the white marble structure and the glittering crystal blue water flowing beneath it. She wondered if the city itself was as lovely as the intricate gateway.

The gates of the city opened, and a group of soldiers wearing Orleisian masks approached the group, stopping a mere few feet from them. Elnora hid the anxiety she felt and instead showed a confident appearance, politely nodding her head at the guards.

Only the soldier at the head of the small platoon acknowledged her, apparently the commanding officer of the group.

"Are you with the Inquisition?" His thick Orlesian accent coated every word.

Cassandra was about to respond, but Elnora took over, "Yes. We seek to speak with the Mothers currently gathered in the city."

"We were told to escort you to the Plaza," The man said behind the mask, his voice muffled by the intricate ornament, "Also, Herald, It behooves you to avoid causing trouble. Many of our people already see you as a threat—some also want you dead."

Her companions exchanged glances while Elnora attempted to ignore the silent threat behind the man's words. She gave the guard a single tilt of her head.

"Come," He commanded and his soldiers broke into two groups to allow passage. Elnora and the others advanced, and the guards turned to gallop around them. They had just arrived, and she already felt like a prisoner.

"Friendly fellows, aren't they?" Varric commented under his breath, glancing at Cassandra.

"Orlesians are usually quite amiable. But this is the first time I have been on the receiving end of their collective distrust," The Seeker responded, a hint of distaste within her thick voice.

Solas eyed their escorts, "Their caution is understandable, given the circumstances."

They crossed the bridge and passed the large gateway through the fortified walls into the city, following the guards towards the center. Elnora's curious eyes drifted from side to side, taking in every intricate detail of the buildings and the beautiful velvet drapes that adorned them. She had never before visited Orlais although she had heard much about it from her family. Its beauty was almost mystifying to her.

Before she could further admire her surroundings, the group came to a halt before another bridge, which lead further into the center of the city and to the Plaza. The guards dismounted their steeds, and the officer regarded the group once more.

"You may proceed on your own from here," He instructed, "But we ask that you relinquish your horses and your weapons, for the safety of the Mothers. You may have them back once your business is complete."

Elnora hesitated and then nodded. She then dismounted, noticing the ornate stables at each side of the bridge. Her companions followed suit.

She handed her reins to a young elf she figured was the keeper of the stables and who had been standing expectantly beside her horse. The rest of the animals were taken from the group, and more soldiers approached them to reach for their weapons.

Varric scowled in protest, his hand hovering over his crossbow, "I don't like this. I never go anywhere without Bianca."

"Do not be ridiculous, Varric," Cassandra voiced as she handed over her sword and shield, "We are outnumbered."

"But—"

"You have the option to stay here with them and wait for us if you wish."

The dwarf paused at the Seeker's suggestion and gave Elnora a quick glance before letting out a sigh of defeat. His shoulders slumped.

"Fine," He reluctantly gave his crossbow to the guard, sending him a dirty glare in the process, "But the Chantry better not screw us and add our hanging bodies to the city's _beautif_ul décor."

"Fool, even with your weapon you wouldn't stand a chance," The commanding officer of the Orlesian soldiers told the group, a hint of humor in his dry, muffled voice; "The Templar Order was called back to the City. They are now protecting Val Royeaux from the Inquisition."

"What?" Elnora frowned, incredulous.

"Protect Val Royeaux…from the Inquisition?" Cassandra ran a hand behind her head, ruffling her black locks, "This complicates matters."

Elnora quietly walked past her companions and towards the bridge, contemplating the gates that lead to the city square. She pressed her lips together, uncertainty filling her thoughts.

It was obvious the Chantry had done more harm than anticipated, and she had to fix the mess they caused before their fear-mongering spread further outside Orlais. She turned to her companions, masking her inner turmoil with a façade of confidence, "We have a job to do, let's not keep them waiting."

~..*..~

Intricately dressed people gathered within the Plaza, speaking to each other in hushed whispers behind elegant masks. Elnora and the others neared the area, cautiously scrutinizing the lavishly decorated square.

Her father had told her of the extravagant way in which Orelisians lived and dressed; still, she wondered if they had mistakenly arrived at a masquerade party rather than at a religious gathering.

As they walked, a wooden platform with ropes hanging loosely for executions came to the group's field of vision. Elnora nervously swallowed a knot as they passed by it. She kept on walking, attempting to focus on her task.

Beyond the crowd, there was another platform where three women draped in Chantry habits spoke loudly to the people gathered below. A small group of Templars also gathered behind the clergy, silently regarding the spectators.

"Children of the Chantry…I am Mother Hevara! Hear me!" One of the clerics spoke, raising her arms up, "Together, we mourn our Divine!"

The whispers stopped, and the citizens listened, some raising their handkerchiefs up to dry their tears.

"She had a beautiful heart, filled with love for all of the Maker's creatures. But it was silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer," Hevara cast her sorrowful gaze upon them, and her expression slowly shifted to that of resentment when her accusing stare finally met Elnora's widened eyes.

"Well, wonder no more!" She directed a trembling finger in the girl's direction and everyone turned to look at her, gasping with heartfelt surprise, "For the one who calls herself the Herald of Andraste—the false prophet who has risen where our beloved fell—has defiled the city of Val Royeaux with her presence!"

Elnora sucked in a breath at the woman's spiteful accusations and her hands closed into fists. She took a step back, and despite their masked faces, she could almost touch the deep contempt they felt for her.

Hevara continued, "She claims to be Andraste's messenger, sent by the Maker! That woman is no servant of anything beyond her selfish greed!"

The weight of their stares made it hard for her to speak, and they began to whisper heatedly behind silk-covered fingers.

"Maker! How dare she come here?!"

"She should be executed!"

"Disgusting…!"

A hint of anger mixed in with distress sparked within her. She knew it would be hard to convince the Chantry, yet she couldn't have expected how difficult it would be to face the judging eyes and stinging words of the very people she was earnestly trying to save.

"Well, that's a good start," Varric muttered sarcastically.

The young Herald pushed through the rising tension and gazed boldly at the clergy, "We came here in peace simply to talk—and this is what you do?"

The crowd quieted; the Mother scornfully lifted her chin.

"I implore you: Let us sit down together, to deal with the real threat!" Elnora voiced anxiously, "People are dying—consumed by demons or the war! The Breach to the Fade is still open! Without your support, we can't help!"

Cassandra stepped forth beside her, "She speaks the truth! The Inquisition seeks only to end the madness before it is too late!"

"It is already too late!" The old woman angrily raised her hand, "Seize them!"

The three Templars behind the Chantry women rushed towards the small group of travelers. Elnora automatically reached for her weapons, only to find none at her hip. One of the knights quickly took hold of her, twisting her arms behind her back.

"Turtledove!" Varric and Solas dashed forward but were stopped when another Templar drew his sword at them.

The old woman gestured to the ropes upon the wooden platform, "Prepare the false prophet for hanging!"

"W-Wait!" Elnora cried out, and the knight began to drag her towards the execution scaffold.

Cassandra punched the Templar rushing to her, trying to run past him to help the young noble. But before she could go further, he drew his blade and pointed the edge at her throat.

"Fools!" She snapped, pinning him with a heated glare, "You are gravely mistaken! Without the Herald, Thedas will—!"

"Halt!"

A larger group of Templars approached the crowd, led by a grey-haired man who was obviously the one in charge. Elnora's captor loosened his hold on her, and she watched as the others also stopped their assault upon command.

"Lord Seeker Lucius." Cassandra muttered, narrowing her brown eyes.

"How dare you?" The man walked up the stage steps to the Mother, scowling menacingly.

"The Templar Order must protect Val Royeaux from the Inquisition," She replied with an authoritative tone, "It is your duty!"

Another man separated himself from the Templar unit, to then punch the cleric in the back of her head, knocking her to the floor. The crowd gasped while Elnora's eyes widened. The knight binding her promptly released her, gawked in shock at what just happened.

The other members of the clergy knelt beside the dazed old woman, horrified looks on their faces.

"No one has power over us, not you and not the Chantry," Lucius stared down at the Mothers as if they were mere dirt under his shoes, "Your claim to authority is an insult." he pointed to the Herald, "Much like your own."

Elnora was mortified, completely forgetting what had almost transpired a moment ago. If her brother were present, he would have been deeply dismayed with the Order's actions.

"How could you?" She said in outrage, eyes shifting from the leader of the knights to Hevara's assailant, "While the Chantry may be handling matters poorly, you have no right to strike one of the Mothers and openly humiliate the clergy before the faithful!"

"The Templars have endured far more than these vermins ever have, girl, " Lucius replied, jumping down from the raised structure to face her. She didn't waver.

"That doesn't justify your actions. These people are already afraid of what is to come with the Chantry in shambles; they don't need your absurd bouts of intimidation," Elnora looked up at him, her blue-grey eyes fixed upon the man's frigid gaze, "The Order once stood up for the weak; to protect the people from both magic and themselves. Now you turn your back on those vows!"

Hevara and the other members of the clergy observed, bewildered at the girl's words.

The Lord Seeker's hand darted forward, grabbing the front of her armor. Elnora's eyes widened when he lifted her up to look her in the eye, her feet barely touching the ground. And although she felt a hint of fear, she remained unyielding.

"You dare…!" Lucius's lips turned up into an angry snarl, "The Templars failed no one when they left the chantry to purge the Mages. You are the ones who have failed! You who'd leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear!"

He shoved her then, and she staggered backward, barely catching her footing. Elnora's brows met at the bridge of her nose, regarding him with an irritated look. Lucius ignored her and turned his back to her.

She felt Cassandra pat her on the shoulder to approach the knight, "Lord Seeker Lucius, It's imperative that we speak with –"

"You will not address me," He cut her off moodily, and continued walking toward the Templars gathered outside of the crowd.

"Creating a Heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet," He turned to her, "You should be ashamed!"

"Lord Seeker…" Cassandra's mouth formed a thin line, her hands turning into fists.

"If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine!" He gestured to himself in arrogance, completely ignoring the fear-stricken people around them.

Elnora released a silent breath of exasperation, walking up to the man with a confident look, "The Breach is still in the sky, and many are suffering because of it; we need an alliance to seal it."

Lucius gave her a smug look, "Oh, the Breach is indeed a threat. But you certainly have no power to do anything about it."

One of the Templars took a step forth, doubt evident in his eyes, "But Lord Seeker! What if she really was sent by the Maker? What if—"

"You're called to a higher purpose. Do not question," The same Templar who had attacked the Mother moments ago cut in, regarding the young knight with darkness in his eyes.

Lucius smirked, "I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the void," He glanced at the Herald and the rest of her party, "We deserve recognition. Independence. You have shown me nothing and the Inquisition…less than nothing!"

He then turned to his soldiers, "Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!"

Elnora watched in dismay as the Templars left the Plaza, the sound of worried whimpers and anxious complaints erupted from the congregation. She gingerly rubbed the back of her neck. It had been her hope that the Templars would listen to reason and help the Inquisition, but she would have to bring up the problem in the War Room.

"Who spit in that guy's pudding?" Varric scoffed with distaste while glancing up at Solas, who had a small one-sided smile.

"I suppose it is a good thing he was too busy domineering others to notice the apostate standing within the crowd."

Cassandra took several steps to stand beside her, "Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?"

Elnora frowned at the woman, "Do you know him? Why is he with the Templars?"

"He leads the Seekers of Truth—the Order I belong to—which reports directly to the Divine. We are in charge of supervising the Templars and maintaining order amongst them," She sighed, glowering, "He was a good man, never given to ambition or grandstanding; this is very bizarre."

"I see," Elnora then turned to look over her shoulder, past the dispersing crowd and at the clergy, still stop the wooden stage. She let out a breath and approached the stage as her party followed, going up the steps and crouching next to a still disoriented Mother Hevara.

"Are you alright?" She inquired, but the Mother ignored the questions and instead eyed Cassandra darkly.

"This must please you greatly Seeker Cassandra."

"This is your doing, not ours," Her companion looked down at the old woman, cold brown eyes devoid of sympathy, "We merely wanted to speak with you and the others. Had you been more cooperative, none of this would have happened."

The Herald looked up at Cassandra and sighed; another confrontation was unnecessary.

The cleric's expression turned pensive, and she rose from the floor, the other Mothers helping her to her feet. Elnora lifted herself up as well, troubled blue-grey eyes meeting the now calmer gaze of the old woman.

"Tell me, child," Hevara then spoke sternly, "Are you truly the Herald of Andraste?"

The youth pressed her pink lips together and bowed her head, "I…I don't know."

A hand came to rest on her shoulder, and she looked up to the Mother with strayed eyes, "You have no idea…how comforting it is to hear that."

Elnora felt a small amount of relief at her words.

"Forgive me for my unreasonable behavior," Hevara frowned then, a hint of shame reflected in her eyes, "The Chantry—everything we have ever known—is crumbling before our very eyes, and we are scrambling to rebuild what little is left of it. Many of us are desperate."

Elnora nodded with resolution, "I'll find a way to bring back order."

"We shall pray for your success," The old woman then bowed slightly, holding on to her sisters, and then they retreated from the Plaza.

Cassandra patted her arm, "Well done. The Chantry should have a hard time spreading false rumors now."

The young noble shook her head, running her hand down her ponytail, "I was almost hung."

"But you weren't!" Varric grinned, "Think positive!"

Elnora gave him a half smile.

"We should spend the night here before we go back to Haven. We can replenish our resources and leave first thing in the morning," Cassandra eyed the square.

The people had already parted; only a few stragglers remained. After what happened today she really just wanted to leave as soon as possible. But the Seeker was right and perhaps she could get the Inquisition more agents while there.


	12. The Lone Warden Request -I

Hi! Sorry for the late posting of this next chapter. I have a new job now and still going to college so I'm writing a bit slower now. Please leave me reviews, it does help me stay motivated and dish out more content. I know this story is probably not that great and I'm writing it for my own amusement, but any input is appreciated. And if you notice any mistakes I may have missed, please let me know.

Thank you to those who support it.

-Nardhwen

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or any of the characters. This story is only being written for fun.

The Lone Warden Request – I

Elnora looked down at the collection of delicate gems spread over the merchant's table, gingerly touching each piece with curious eyes. It had been a while since the last time she had the opportunity to walk around a busy market by herself.

And even during her days back at home, her family had always sent a servant or a knight along with her. While she enjoyed the company of others, she felt a sort of relief at finally catching her breath after all the chaos she's had to endure in the past few days.

The people in Val Royeaux were more accommodating now, after what had occurred the day before. So Cassandra had suggested they split up and purchase the materials and provisions needed for their trip back to Haven.

After buying bread and honey, she couldn't help but wander into the jewelry stand. She admired the glittering stones that decorated the intricately designed bracelets, rings, and pendants. She let out a small sigh, trying on one of the bracelets and looking at it wistfully.

"That looks marvelous on you, my lady."

She turned around with a surprised gasp to see a hooded woman standing behind her, her brow furrowing into a questioning look, "Who are you?"

The woman lifted her cover just enough for her to see her face. It was an elven face; framed by graying, short black locks, "My name is Fiona, Grand Enchantress, and leader of the Rebel Mages."

Elnora's eyes widened and spoke more quietly, "What are you doing here? Isn't it dangerous for you to be in Chantry territory?"

"It is dangerous for us no matter where we go, dear. I came here because I wanted to see the fabled Herald of Andraste with my very eyes," she bowed her head curtly.

"Wait…" The Herald narrowed her eyes, "Weren't you supposed to be at the Conclave?"

"Yes and so was the Lord Seeker. We both sent representatives in our stead in case it was a trap. I will not pretend to be happy to be alive. I lost many friends in that explosion," The elven Mage's nose curled up with distaste, "Lucius should be brought to justice for what he has done."

"You think the Templars are responsible?"

"You saw the Lord Seeker. He wasn't at all distressed by the deaths of his men. What else is there to believe?"

"I see…" Elnora said with a frown. She knew the Mage's opinion was biased due to their long and rocky history with the Templars, but she also couldn't discount her accusations.

She remained silent on the subject, however; she couldn't pass judgment on either faction until the Inquisition learned more about what happened.

"I have been observing you since your arrival to Val Royeaux—And I must say…I have not been disappointed," Fiona smiled, "I would not have spoken of the Templars as highly as you have but I can see that you are not afraid to stand up for what you believe in. You seem to be quite capable for someone so young."

"Thank you…" Elnora bowed her head respectfully, "But what is it you wish of me?"

The old mage tipped her head slightly and continued, "I know of the Breach and that you will need an enormous amount of power to close it. I have a proposition for you."

"The Mages are willing to help us?" Elnora blinked, her brows raised.

Fiona smiled, "We would consider helping you if you are willing to listen. Consider it an invitation to speak with us in Redcliffe."

The young Herald nodded. She would have to discuss this with the others, "Alright…I will inform the Inquisition."

"Thank you," Fiona bowed curtly, "Au Revoir, my lady Herald."

She watched silently as the woman re-adjusted her hood and walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

~..*..~

Elnora stared at the flickering fire of their camp, silently contemplating the mage's words back in the city. She had yet to tell the others in her party of their encounter but had already notified those in Haven of everything that had transpired in Val Royeaux.

She didn't have anything personal against any of the Mages, although she was always told to be weary of their powers. And despite the disappearance of Eldrick, she couldn't blame the Mages until she learned of what happened to him.

Her brother once told her that Mages were just as dangerous as any other persons wielding a blade. Templars needed to protect them from others, and from themselvesrotect others.

And although Elnora didn't know much about the inner workings of the Circles, she knew the reason the Chantry put the Mages away in towers. Like birds, locked in a cage until old age claimed them.

She still remembered the Chantry Sermons of Justinia the 2nd. Her words told of the ancient times when Mages from the Tavinter Imperium—the oldest empire in Thedas—used their magic to enslave the world.

Andraste, born a slave and the chosen bride of the Maker, set out to vanquish the Mages and free the people from their cruelty. Along with Maferath, her mortal husband, and Alamarri Warlord, she raised armies to fight the Tavinter forces.

Every battle against the Tavinter armies was won, for the Maker himself aided her through his powers of creation: fires and floods, famines and earthquakes.

But victories were short-lived, for her earthly husband later betrayed her. His heart had been eaten away by jealousy after seeing the love the Maker and her faithful followers had for her. So in exchange for the lands south of the Walking Sea—the sea which divides Thedas into two—he turned her over to the Tavinter Archon.

Andraste was then burned at the stake before her armies for her actions against the Imperium. The Archon, seeing her suffering, later softened and drew his blade to give her quick, merciful end.

Upon witnessing the death of his beloved, the Maker wept and became enraged. He took Andraste with him to his side and turned away from his children once more.

Now she sits beside the Maker, forever begging for him to take pity on his children as they rule over all creation. Then the Chantry was born, along with the Templar Order, with Andraste's teachings as the foundations of their faith.

She could still hear the commandment the clergy would speak out in the Chantry Temple of Ostwick.

_Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him._

_Foul and corrupt are they_

_Who have taken His gift_

_And turned it against His children._

_They shall be named Maleficar, accursed ones._

_They shall find no rest in this world_

_Or beyond._

Movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention, snapping her out of her reverie. She turned her head to see Solas picking up more dry sticks to throw in the fire. She looked around in search of the other members of her party.

Varric lay on a mat next to the fire, sleeping quietly with his crossbow at arm's reach, and Cassandra was nowhere in sight.

"Solas?"

"Yes," He poked the fire with another piece of wood, moving the coals around.

"Where's Cassandra?"

He glanced at her and then towards the woods beside her, "She went to fetch water from the stream nearby."

"Oh," She frowned. She had been so lost in thought she didn't notice her missing party member. She would have to be weary of that in the future.

"Are you well?" Solas took a seat on a log some distance beside her, "You have been in deep thought since the moment we left the city."

"I'm alright," Elnora sighed and looked at him for a moment, suddenly realizing he was the first Mage she had ever traveled with. He didn't speak much about himself and seeing as they would possibly continue to be working together for some time she figured she might as well ask.

"So what did you do before all this began?"

Solas turned his head away from the fire and to the young woman; his eyebrows were raised high, "I… traveled much. Mostly studying and exploring old ruins."

Elnora spoke now with a mixture of surprise and curiosity in her voice, "Old ruins? So you're interested in ancient history?"

"In a sense," The elf let out a small chuckle and leaned forward, poking the fire.

He regarded her once more, "What have you heard of the Fade? Aside from what I told you when we first met."

"Not much, other than it's the world where the dead go after they pass. That both spirits and demons live within it. That Mages have a special connection to it and that they can visit, it when they dream."

"Yes—the ability to use magic also grants our minds the capability to enter the spirit world when we sleep. The Fade holds many memories, many secrets. I often dream in order to discover them."

"Is that why you know so much about it, Solas?" She blinked curiously.

"Yes," He let a small smile grace his wiser features, to then look at the fire with a wistful expression, "It's an indescribable feeling. I have journeyed deep into that world in ancient ruins and battlefields, to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I have watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten."

Elnora listened intently, trying to imagine what it would be like to experience such things, "That sounds… impressive. How is that possible?"

His smile widened a little at her curious words, "Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits. Those spirits press against the veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds."

Solas let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes, "When I dream in such places, I go deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen."

The young Herald leaned in, her blue-grey eyes incredulous, "Wait—You fall asleep in the middle of ancient ruins? Isn't that dangerous?"

Solas chuckled again, and she could tell he was beginning to feel more comfortable around her, "I do set wards. And if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live."

Elnora was fascinated, "I've never heard of anyone going so far into the Fade. That's extraordinary!"

He chuckled, "Thank you. It's not a common field of study, for obvious reasons. And it's not as flashy as throwing fire or lighting."

She frowned, "Yes…Cullen told me Mages can become possessed in the Fade."

He nodded, "Some may, yes. But the thrill of finding remnants of a thousand-year-old dream? I would not trade it for anything."

Elnora smiled and gave him an understanding nod.

Food steps approaching their small camp made both turn their attention to Cassandra, who was now carrying three leather bags full of water and a flaming torch in one hand. She saw the Seeker eye a still slumbering Varric before regarding the rest of her companions.

"The stream was further out than I thought," She walked across to them and set the water down, offering Elnora one of the bags.

The young noble eyed the Seeker for a moment and took the water from her, "Was there any trouble on the way?"

"No. Fire helps keep animals at bay," the woman responded as she took a seat by the fire, pouring some water onto the now dying flame of the torch.

"You should have let us come with you," Elnora frowned.

"It was nothing. Besides, we have to stay close to the road. We don't want to go too far into the woods at this time of night," Cassandra said coolly and took a gulp of water from her bag.

Silence then befell the three.

"I must retire for the night. Rest well you two," Solas told the girls with a small bow.

"Good night," Elnora smiled slightly; Cassandra responded with a slight tilt of her head.

The elf then took his staff and crawled into one of the small tents behind the little camp.

"You should do the same, Elnora."

She looked at Cassandra with raised eyebrows.

The stern woman watched the flickering fire with sharp eyes, "I will keep watch until morning."

Elnora's brow furrowed once more, and she released a soft sigh, "There's something I have to tell you."

Cassandra turned her quizzical eyes to her.

"Back in Val Royeaux, while we were restocking our resources, Grand Enchantress Fiona spoke to me."

"What? The leader of the Mage Rebellion?" She frowned incredulously, "She's alive?"

Elnora nodded, "She wants us to meet with them in Redcliffe. She has a proposition for us, to close the Breach."

Cassandra's eyes steeled.

"By what we have witnessed this far, the Templars remain in full force despite the losses they suffered in the explosion at the Conclave," Cassandra shook her head with a scowl, "I do not believe the same can be said about the Mages if Fiona herself risked her life to speak to you in Val Royeaux. They are now threatened by the Templars. It could prove problematic to choose them."

The young noble nodded, "But they may have the power we need, and the Templars refuse to negotiate with us."

"We will see what the others have to say about this," the Seeker's brow came down to the bridge of her nose as she stared into the fire.

~..*..~

Leliana sat quietly behind Josephine's desk, looking at opened letters before her with a solemn expression. She made an attempt to focus on the words spread upon the documents, but couldn't help but overhear the conversation taking place a few steps from her.

"Chancellor, I am sure Cullen's words were not intended to be taken as a personal attack to the Chantry," she heard Josephine speak calmly from upon her doorway, while the clergyman huffed before her.

"Nevertheless! Your Templar continues to disregard all measures of respect! It is a disgrace!" Roderick gestured angrily at the woman as he spoke, "What would others think of your Inquisition if his words were to reach the ears of the people?"

"With all due respect, Chancellor, the Commander is merely trying to protect the Inquisition and everyone in Haven. Please understand that—"

"It is you who should understand the position you are in, Ambassador. When this is all over, all of you will be punished for your blasphemous actions against the Chantry."

The old man waved dismissively as he began to walk away, "Regardless of the state of our ranks, we still remain the supreme spiritual authority in Thedas. Remember that, Ambassador."

Leliana heard the other woman's frustrated sigh and looked up from her papers to her friend, "Chancellor Roderick has been on edge since the Herald left to the capital," she commented with vague amusement in her sultry voice.

"We should speak with Cullen about this problem. Every time he has an encounter with the man, the Chancellor comes to me with his complaints. I can only hold my tongue for so long."

"I thought you were used to dealing with situations like these?

"Yes, but only with dignitaries who have stakes in every negotiation," Josephine curled her nose at the closed door, "The Chancellor has only his ego and his delusions to authority. He can do no more damage than he has already done."

The Spymaster smiled, "You should tell that to the Chancellor himself."

Josephine set her wooden clipboard down and eyed her companion, watching as the other woman put away another letter and noticing the tension in her brow.

She crossed her arms and gave Leliana a sympathetic look, "Have you heard anything from your former traveling companions?"

Leliana smiled, "Some have moved on while others are nearly impossible to contact at this point. It doesn't surprise me, however—it has been ten years since I last saw them."

"What of the Hero of Ferelden?" Josephine tilted her head with a frown, "Would she be willing to help us?"

Leliana let out a frustrated sigh, "Since before the Conclave, I have been sending letters to the Royal Palace of Ferelden."

"And you haven't heard from her, even after all this?"

"No, but I recently received a response from King Alistair," Leliana shook her head and looked up gloomily at Josephine, "Queen Bridget left Ferelden on a personal quest. She has been absent from her royal duties for some years now."

"Where is she then?" Josephine's brows lifted.

"He doesn't know where she is," The Spymaster clasped her hands together on the desk, gazing down at the lazed fingers, "But he may be lying. Alistair would not lead the Inquisition to her unless completely sure of our intentions."

"I thought you were traveling companions during the Fifth Blight and that you all fought the Archdemon together," The Ambassador stared at her quizzically, "Does that not warrant his trust?"

"There are different levels of trust, Josie," Leliana regarded her friend somberly, "A King would do anything to keep both his Queen and his lands safe. Old companions have no meaning in comparison to love and duty. Especially during times like these."

Josephine smiled helplessly, "I imagine that also means we will not be receiving assistance from Ferelden."

Leliana nodded, "Once our influence has spread and we have the reputation to prove we are not a threat, he may consider helping us," She then shook her head, "In any case, the King probably has his hands full with the war raging in Fereldan grounds."

"Did you ask about the other Grey Wardens?"

"Yes and he doesn't know where they could have gone," A troubled look dawned upon her, "Which makes no sense. Why would they disappear right after the Conclave?"

Leliana stood then, walking around the desk with a pensive look, "I don't know, Josie. What if they have something to do with the Divine's death?"

"It's unlikely," her companion followed her with her eyes, "Grey Wardens have no history of meddling in politics unless a Blight demanded it so. And as far as we know, there is no Blight."

Leliana pressed her lips together. Bridget had been the most inspiring person she had ever met and the only person she could trust completely. After fighting alongside both her and Alistair, and seeing the two experience the struggles Grey Wardens have to endure during Blights, she had gained a great deal of respect for the order.

She looked up at the sound of a door opening and watched as Cullen entered the room, carrying a packet of letters in his hand.

"Cullen."

The former Templar turned to Josephine and raised his eyebrows at the irritated look upon her face, "Chancellor Roderick continues to complain to me about you. I would appreciate it if you would cease insulting him."

"Insulting him? The man should learn to leave me alone if he is so easily offended by me," He responded with a dismissive wave of his hand, "He's fortunate enough I can resist the urge to turn him into a martyr every time he opens his mouth."

The Antivan woman let out a defeated breath, and Leliana shook her head, muttering something about men and their giant egos.

Josephine crossed her arms and leaned her cheek on her open hand in a disheartened fashion, "I hope Elnora is making more progress than we are."

"Well, she survived the Chantry," Cullen ignored the undertone behind her words and handed the Ambassador the letters in his hand, "These are reports from both Lady Cassandra and the Lady Herald. They are currently on their way back from the capital."

Josephine eyed the letters and regarded her companions before reading the words out loud. Leliana listened intently, but her mind would wander off. Perhaps Josephine was right about the Grey Wardens, but she was determined to find out what happened to them.


End file.
